The Trials of Testing
by Ailis Ceana
Summary: When Edmund stumbles upon an ancient rumor, strange events begin to play out. Will Edmund figure out what lay behind this ancient mystery? Or will Narnia be lost? Rated K to be safe.
1. Ch 1: Paintings and Parries

_**A/N: Hello, all! I wrote this story about a year ago, so it is finished, but is in need of editing. So, the chapters will be posted after they are edited. By the way, the title is liable to change. This is set in the Golden Age, and after the Horse and His Boy. I took some liberty to change the ages, so don't kill me!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia and any one or anything you see in The Chronicles of Narnia.**

Chapter I: Paintings and Parries

Another boring day. This past week had been full of meetings and councils, and paperwork had piled up in the process. Edmund sighed as he tried to concentrate on Tumnus, who was speaking about taxes, paychecks, treaties, and other things involved with running a country. Edmund gave a Peter a glare. He had promised that today they would be free from councils. Unfortunately, some issues arose and stole Edmund's leisure time. At last, Tumnus had finished speaking and the council was over.

"Finally," Edmund muttered under his breath after everyone else had left.

"Ed, let's go get some lunch before sword practice," Peter suggested.

Edmund stood up. "Good, I'm starving! I'll race you to the dining room!"

He dashed out of the doors and ran through one of the large marble hallways full of paintings. His brother smiled and shook his head before pursuing Edmund.

When they had arrived in the dining room, their food was already laid out. Susan and Lucy couldn't join them that afternoon, so the two dove straight in their roasted stag (of course, not talking stag) sandwiches.

"King Lune is visiting this evening with company," Peter said, taking a bite of his sandwich. "They're here for the ball and all." Edmund groaned at the mention of the ball.

Peter continued, " But I've been warned that Prince Cor and Corin will probably race ahead of their party and arrive here later in the afternoon."

" Of course. You know, they remind me of you and me once upon a time," Edmund mused.

"You mean, last week?"

Edmund swatted his brother's arm with an unused spoon. "I suppose Aravis will be accompanying them?"

"Yes," replied Peter. "Susan and Lucy will be delighted to have some company. They've really been quite lonely lately, since we've been so busy. Oh! And also, King Lune is bringing the princes' new tutors. Our age actually."

" How in the world does a sixteen year old manage to teach?" Edmund looked confused. He himself still had lessons from time to time.

"Well, he did mention it was the older sister who did most of the teaching. The—"

"Sister? They're women?" Edmund spluttered.

"Yes, Edmund," Peter rolled his eyes. "Women are capable of teaching. I know it isn't common. But, nonetheless, they are capable. As I was saying, the younger is still only assisting or something like that. I think the real reason they are there is that they are in need of a place to stay and the elder needs employment. Apparently, the king rescued them out of an unfortunate situation."

"And he's all right with them teaching and caring for his sons?" Edmund asked in disbelief.

"If King Lune trusts them, I'm sure they're all right. Oh! And he asked us not to say anything to the princes."

Edmund laughed, "It will be a rude awakening for the princes to find their tutors have followed them to the ball."

"At least Susan and Lucy will be happy for a while," Peter shrugged. " They've been pestering me about a ball for a while."

" Yeah, well, it's poor Lu has been particularly bored lately," Edmund said with a mouth full of sandwich. "Susan has been replying to all those letters from suitors. She says she has a horrible time finding 'kind' words to decline them. I think she should just simply write a letter saying: 'No. Sincerely, Queen Susan the Gentle of Narnia."

" But, Ed, that would hardly be lady-like, queen- like, _or_ gentle."

" Perhaps, but it would save _me_ from having to visit them all, and then trying to flee for my life, and _then_ going to war with their country!"

They both laughed. Ever since the battle with Calormen the previous year, there had been an endless amount of jokes on Susan's choice of suitors.

" Well, I'm going to go into the library for a bit. I shall see you at sword practice," Edmund concluded. He placed the last bite of his food in his mouth and exited the room.

He strolled down the enormous hall that he had not long ago bolted through. He took some time to admire the paintings. He briefly examined one of a Narnian flower. The background was gloomy which heightened the effect of the bright, pink flowers. The next painting was one of the Narnian beach. It was so life-like that Edmund thought, for a moment, that he was standing on the shore, watching the glistening sea and listening to the waves crashing against the sand. He let out a wistful sigh. He hadn't been to the beach ever since his work load had almost doubled. He moved on to the next painting. This one he had seen before but had never really _looked_ at it. It intrigued him. A half- blossomed tree was on the left, with squirrels dancing around it. There were a few bushes near the front of the picture, obviously bearing buds. But that was not what caught Edmund's attention. In the far back of the picture, there was a cave. The cave was emitting a blue light. Actually, it seemed more as if the cave itself was glowing blue. The blue reminded him of the color of White Witch's wand; but he quickly shoved the idea out of his mind. He was so absorbed in the picture, he did not hear Tumnus come beside him.

" Ah, yes. That was painted by Simone, the faun."

Edmund jumped, startled by the faun. " Oh, Tumnus," he breathed. " Do you know where this picture was painted?"

"Hmm, not really. It is very old, but I am sure he painted it in his home."

Edmund laughed. One needed to cultivate a taste for the humor of fauns. He rephrased the question,

"No, no, no, I mean, of _what_ place is this painting?"

"That is unknown, sire. That painting was found lying in the ruins of a poor faun's home. Probably destroyed by Her." Edmund felt a shiver run down his spine at the remembrance of the wish. He quickly shook it off, not wishing to meditate on the past.

"Alright, thanks, Mr. Tumnus," Edmund replied. He wanted to examine the picture further, but he knew Tumnus was sent to relay a message from Peter nagging him to do the paperwork piled up on his desk. He slowly inched away, but his attempt to escape failed as Tumnus called after him, "The High King sent me to remind Your Highness not to be late for practice today!"

" Of course not! Thank you, Mr. Tumnus." Edmund replied, quickening his pace.

" And, your majesty!" Tumnus called again. The young king turned stiffly to face the faun.

" Yes, Mr. Tumnus?"

" His majesty, Peter, also wanted me to warn you that there would be consequences if you were late again."

Edmund clenched his fists. " Thank you, again."

He turned back heading to the library. What did Peter mean by "consequences"? He was only five or ten minutes late the last time!

Edmund arrived in the main library of the Cair. (All the Pevensies owned their private library near their own rooms.) The room was filled with towering shelves that almost touched the top of the high ceilings. There were several large ladders all around with several large, wheeled ladders for easy access to the books placed on higher shelves. Several chairs were placed all around the room along with couches, two long window seats, and two tables. This was Edmund's favorite room, other than his own, in the castle.

For some reason, he still could not get the painting in the hallway out of his mind. He wondered whether there might be a book containing a description of it. He decided to look for a title that said _Narnian Paintings. _He was forced to look through it years ago for a history lesson. Of course, at the time, Edmund had no interest in any paintings, or history for that matter.

"The library is in alphabetical order so it shouldn't be that hard," Edmund thought.

He could not find it on any of the lower shelves. He looked up at the ladders as if climbing them would lead to his doom. He had a bit of a fear for heights. (In this case, however, no one could blame him, for these shelves were very high.)

He placed one hand on the ladder and took a deep breath and slowly made his way up the first five shelves, saying a prayer as he increased height. He was now around the seventh shelf. To his despair, he couldn't find the book. He climbed even higher. Now, he was around the tenth shelf. Still no book.

" By the lion! Why are there so many books that start with the word 'Narnian'?"

Before he knew it, he was by the highest shelf.

" Don't look down, Edmund. Don't look down," he kept repeating aloud to himself as he scanned the shelf with his eyes. He read the titles aloud,

"_Narnian Houses, Narnian Homes, Narnian Humans(_ hmm, that's an odd one).These are H's, idiot!"

Edmund gulped. He knew what he had to do. He had to pull on the top of the shelves and move the ladder, while he was still on it. He cautiously let go with one hand and quickly placed it on the top of the shelf. He was moaning quietly as he pulled the ladder. He hoped no one would walk in at the moment to hear their king whimpering like a frightened dog. He really was slowly getting over his fear, but, old habits die hard.

He was careful to find the P's although it took him several shelves across.

" Finally," he sighed. "Let's see, _ Narnian Pegasus, Narnian People._ No, no, no. Too far. Here, _Narnian Pains,_ Oh! _ Narnian Paintings._"

In Edmund's rush to pull the book off the shelf, he accidentally pulled off another one, a very small one. However, the small book slipped through his grasp. He heard a fairly loud thump, thirty- two shelves below.

" Oh, bother! Of course, I have to drop something, now don't I? And I suppose I will have to make another trip to climb back up and put it away."

He groaned in frustration as he gingerly climbed down the ladder. He had to do so with one hand since his other was clenching the other book. Finally, he reached the bottom. He placed the first book down, leaned over to pick up the small book, and carefully made his way back up to the top of the shelf without even reading the title on the cover.

When he did reach the top, he caught a glimpse of the title-well, what could be read of the title. The book was obviously very old since the cover was torn and the title mostly faded out. It read _Ki_ _ran_ Re_ -Ca_ Cr_s_ Sh_._ The blanks for the parts faded out. Edmund was so intrigued that he was at the bottom of the ladder with the book in hand before he knew it.

Edmund opened the front cover, careful not to tear it off. He turned a few pages in and began scanning the passages:

" King Frank thought it best to hide the item in the cave lest it cause anymore war…. The gold from this glass , apparently, held some evil magic placed by a witch… His followers were soon killed as they were assassinated by another unknown country…Queen Helen first suggested a secret room in their castle to be built. This was soon objected as…These shards of crystals which had a blue glow were found in the cave. If touched by one without a gift to wield magic, he was instantly shocked, either to death or to unconsciousness if he was lucky. Some turned into stone…"

Here he was interrupted as a servant entered the room. Edmund jumped when he spoke, "Sire, your practice begins very soon," the polite faun said, smiling at the young king.

" Why, thank you," he replied, trying his very best not to sound nervous. Why he was nervous, he didn't know.

"Of course," the faun replied cheerily. "Anything I can help you with?"

Edmund opened his mouth to ask about the book. But the thrill of mystery overtook him. No, that won't be necessary. Thank you, good sir!"

The faun bowed and left the room. Edmund sighed and sat down with the two books. He found a description of the same painting as the one in the hallway in _Narnian Paintings_. Then, he pulled out the other and scanned the pages for anything useful and explanatory. He was so distracted by all of this, he did not realize the time.

Suddenly, Susan stormed into the library.

"Edmund Alexander Pevensie! You are forty-five minutes late for your sword practice; Peter is absolutely livid!" she scolded him. Edmund slipped the small book underneath his chair, and closed _Narnian Paintings_.

"Er- I will just fetch my sword and be off and-" Edmund began calmly when Susan interrupted.

" I have your sword here. What _were_ you doing, anyways?"

" Nevermind that. You having a bad day?" Edmund asked, grabbing the sword out of Susan's hand.

"What do you think?" she replied. "Now, go!" He dashed outside hoping that his curious sister would not be snooping around the library and find the book. He wanted to keep this to himself for now.

He ran as fast as he could to the training fields. He could tell his brother was upset, but not "livid" as Susan had said, or more like shouted.

"So much for gentle," Edmund thought as he approached Peter.

" I'm really sorry, Pete. I was just so absorbed in this book, I-"

Peter held up his hand to silence Edmund.

" We won't discuss this any further, but, as I warned you, there will be consequences."

Edmund had to smile. " Like what? Aren't I a little old for punishments from you?"

"Not really," Peter said with a serious face, but his eyes twinkled with mischief.

Edmund laughed. " Peter! I am sixteen years old, for the sake of Aslan."

"And I am nineteen years old, _and_ I am your older brother, _and _your High King. All good examples of why I have the right to punish you."

At this Peter pulled his sword out from his scabbard and finally released a smile that was hanging on his lips.

"Oh, dear brother," Edmund said putting his hands in the air. "You would not draw your sword before your opponent has even unsheathed his."

"Considering my opponent is my younger brother, I think I can make an exception."

Peter pulled back getting ready to strike. Edmund chuckled as he unsheathed his own sword , blocked Peter's blow, and returned a blow in a what seemed a singlestroke. Peter did some kind of spin behind Edmund and tried to strike him from that position. However, his brother quickly parried, pivoted, and once again easily blocked the new oncoming blow.

" Maybe you have been practicing more than three times a week," Peter remarked, panting a little.

" Naturally! Why else would I have all those bruises? The centaurs actually give me a _challenge_, unlike y- oof!"

At this point, Peter had blocked one of Edmund's strokes from above and, keeping both swords above their heads, managed to punch Edmund in the stomach. Their swords were dulled for practices, so they never had any serious accidents. But it never prevented either from punching or tackling.

" Two can play at that game," Edmund said. He performed the one sword trick that he used to win tournaments in other countries. He clashed his sword with Peter's, twirled his own in a small circle, tapped the hilt of Peter's sword so that it flew up in the air, disarming his brother. He caught the sword in his other hand and triumphantly pointed them at Peter.

The match soon resulted in Peter tackling Edmund, leaving them _both_ disarmed and brawling on the ground.

Presently, a centaur came along with Queen Lucy and Queen Susan.

" Oh dear!" Susan giggled. "Oreius, it seems like your training still hasn't knocked out the playfulness it them." .

Oreius lauged. " They are brothers, my queen. You cannot expect any different."

"I'm afraid that our kings will be awfully dirty for the arrival of Prince Cor and Prince Corin," Susan added.

"I don't think Cor or Corin will really mind much. Aravis says that they do the same in Archenland," Lucy joined in. "But Cor isn't as aggressive, so you can imagine the outcome!"

" Well, I have no problem whacking this one in the head once in a while. It might actually knock some sense into him," Peter said with some difficulty, for Edmund was sitting on his chest.

" Excuse me, brother. But, I have a great deal of sense. Now, if only if you would trust me with something I could-"

He was cut off by the neighs of horses. They turned their attention to the gate, and saw two horses with two young riders riding up to the gate of Cair Paravel.

" Oh! Look! It's Prince Cor and Prince Corin right now. Shall we greet them?" Lucy exclaimed.

They hurried to the gate and overheard a portion their guests' argument. ( They were always fighting over something.)

" I'm not saying that, Corin. But I think you let her win."

" I would not _let_ her win! She would be very upset if I did! She's just an excellent rider is all."

" Quite frankly, I think Breeca's the better rider."

" Are you stupid? Why _is_ Father paying for your horsemanship lessons! Can't you tell a better rider when you see one?"

" Oh, Corin, I'm tired of this argument. I'll just say it! I'm so-" began the compromising Cor.

" Cor! Don't you dare apologize or I will box you so hard you-"

" Greetings, princes!" Peter interrupted." Now, you two can't be fighting already. You have only just arrived."

Cor opened his mouth to say something when Corin began babbling, " Yes, your majesty! This blockhead doesn't know a better rider when he sees one. You see we- oh, Queen Susan! I haven't seen you in ages!"

This being said, the two friends embraced each other.

"Well," Edmund sighed. "Now to wait for the rest of your party!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well! There's the first chapter. What did you think? Just as a heads up: there will be some Original Characters in this story, however, there will be NO, NONE, ZILCH, romance in this story! Don't worry:) Oh, and not all the chapters will be quite as long:)**

**Reviews are nice!**


	2. Ch 2: Arrivals and Arguments

_**Hello, hello, hello! I am not dead, even after the bazillion essays I have written since my last update! Many thanks to my Beta Laura Andrews who helped me fine-tune this chapter and the last:) You might want to re-read the last one, if you want. I made a few small edits here and there. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't anyone but Sheleiya and Breeca. Aww, man... **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Pronunciation guide: Sheleiya: Shu lay/a ; Breeca: Bree/ sa

Chapter II: Arrivals and Arguments

The arrival of Prince Cor and Corin of Archenland and the expectation of their father and company brought much excitement to the court of Cair Paravel. There was already a feast prepared for the evening, and Queen Susan and Queen Lucy were busy preparing for the ball that weekend. Peter was hesitant to hold a ball on such short notice, but Lucy somehow managed to convince him on behalf of Susan.

At the moment, all were still waiting for King Lune to approach the castle gates. According to the princes, the party was not too far behind them, and would arrive within half an hour. Edmund tried his best to get away from his sisters' endless chatter of the coming ball, which was, to his chagrin, the next night. Instead, he and Peter entertained the princes in the sitting room.

" You know, you two were very naughty to be riding so much ahead of your party," Edmund scolded.

" We couldn't help it! And, besides, it was Corin's idea," answered Cor.

" Oh, bother it all! It was not! If you remember, you were the one who suggested that your horse was faster than mine. And besides, Father said we could."

Edmund smiled at Peter. " Sound familiar, brother?"

" Very," he laughed.

" It's a real shame that Father let Sheleiya and Breeca stay home," Corin began. " They might have raced with us." He paused as if to think of something, and then lit up, "Oh, your majesties, you should have liked to meet them. You could have shown them that talking frog! They love those sorts of things. They would have squealed in delight!"

"They would have squealed, indeed," Edmund scoffed.

"Corin!" Peter chided. " It's not right to do that sort of things to your elders. Especially your tutor, or caretaker!"

" No matter how much you are tempted," added Edmund who received a glare from Peter.

" I would never!" gasped Corin. " Well, not yet. I've only known them a few months."

" Liar! You put pepper in Breeca's tea just last week," informed Cor. " And she made you write ten thousand sentences, remember?"

A blush crept across the younger prince's face as he rubbed his wrist.

Edmund tried to hide his smirk. How much Corin was like himself years ago!

Cor said, " You mustn't think bad of her. She really is nice. And patient. And her sister helps when Breeca is busy. And she also makes sure we don't get into too many fights."

His brother scorned at him, "We wouldn't if you weren't such a-"

" Well, then, I think I will retire to the library for a bit, if you don't mind," Edmund interrupted standing up. " Anyone want to join me?" Both princes shook their heads emphatically.

Peter gave him a suspicious glance. " Again? Weren't you there long enough this afternoon?"

He smiled in reply. " Yes, Peter, again. A man can never have too much knowledge unless it results in pride and boastfulness. Besides, I only wish to take a book to my room."

The older rolled his eyes and dismissed him.

Edmund made sure he did retrieve both books without any suspicions or interruptions. He carefully closed the door behind him and set the two books on his desk . He began researching in the book with the painting. He wasn't quite sure what to look for but he had a hunch that the cave in the painting and the book were related.

He pulled out a bookmark from one of the shelves built into his desk. He had a knack for pulling more than one thing off, for three books came tumbling off the shelf in front of him. Papers previously in a neat pile, were now scattered across the floor.

Edmund cried out in frustration and picked up one of the books to replace it on the shelf. As he did he saw something peculiar- a small carving the size of a large coin and the design of a lion engraved on the wall. For some reason, it had a circle around it as if it were a wheel. Edmund traced the design inside and realized that the circle was a wheel as it was slightly loose. He wondered if there was a coin or some golden ball that would serve as a key. He had a feeling he had seen something that matched it. Then it hit him. On the night of their coronation, each child had found something left by Aslan . No one ever really discussed what was given to them.

Edmund quickly pulled out a box from underneath his bed, and sighed as he read the top:

_Mistakes will come. Learn from them, and be just. _

He had always been curious about what it had truly meant.

Edmund opened the box and delicately picked up the content: a gold medallion with an intricate design of a lion's head. He held his breath as he placed it into the carving. It was a perfect fit. He smiled, the rush of a new discovery overwhelming him.

Suddenly, Peter burst through the door. " Edmund! King Lune is at the gate. Let's go!"

Edmund left the medallion inside the carving regretfully and followed his brother to the gate. Cor, Corin, Lucy, Susan, and a few others met them outside. The light, melodious tune of the Archenland horns were sounded. King Lune slipped off his horse and held his arms out wide as he greeted the monarchs.

" I am sorry for the princes' behaviour. I told them not to go ahead out of my sight. And yet-"

" Think nothing of it, Sire," Peter replied, smiling.

Three others joined the king. One was Aravis, whom all the Narnians recognized; but, the other two they did not recognize. Two young ladies stayed a little behind the king and Aravis. They both had long ,brown hair tied back, and smiled pleasantly. They seemed to be sisters, for they looked similar.

Cor and Corin both exclaimed simultaneously, " Breeca! Sheleiya!" They dragged the two ladies to the kings and queens and introduced them. Breeca and Sheleiya both curtsied. Although they were both very kind, Edmund knew there was something different about them. It was as if they were putting up a wall. Even he had a difficult time discerning them.

When all had gathered around, Susan and Lucy announced the ball the following night and Aravis joined them in their giggling. They began walking to the castle and talking about the event and what fun they would have. However, Sheleiya and Breeca refused the offer to join them and stayed behind. Peter and Edmund exchanged glances at this unusual behavior.

" Oh! I am glad you came , Shel," said Corin. " I know King Peter and King Edmund make great company, but there is no one I could have arguments with. What made you two decide to come?"

Sheleiya laughed, " We actually planned on coming all along, but decided best not to tell you."

Breeca sighed looking around her, "I've always wanted to see the Northern countries. I've been to the south and there's not much there except merchants and things related to Calormene even after Rabadash has taken over." The girls' face darkened at the mention of the southern countries.

" Actually, King Edmund helped in the decision with Rabadash and all. He was there in that council I was talking about; and, he also led the Narnian army when they aided us at Anvard," Cor said. "He's a fine leader!"

" Yes, you see, Prince," said Peter. " You make him blush at his accomplishments."

Edmund rolled his eyes.

" Ah, yes," Sheleiya acknowledged. " We have heard much about you both, King Peter and King Edmund." She seemed more skeptical than impressed.

Edmund opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted when some dryads arrived and led the king, the princes, and the young ladies to their rooms.

" Well, what shall we do now?" Peter turned to his younger brother.

" I'm going to go-"

" - back to your room, shut the door, and bury your nose into those books of yours. What have you been reading that's so interesting and makes you disappear so oft?"

Edmund hesitated, "Just reading some Narnian history."

" Really? Already forgot all the history you learned just last year?"

Edmund sighed, " Do you really think that our tutors taught us _everything_ there is to know about Narnia in a few years?"  
>Peter smiled " True, brother. And, what, may I ask, has sparked you interest in history of late? You were never this interested in Narnian history before."<p>

" People change," Edmund replied indifferently .

"Very true, again, dear brother. But you were always the one for Narnian law."

Edmund smiled. "But isn't history just as important to learning law? I mean, I would like to know past laws so I know the mistakes made by certain laws, and prosperity from others. So much has changed since the first Narnian laws. There were good rulers, who made just laws, such as King Frank and King Frank the IV, and those such as Jadis, who..." Edmund's voice trailed off.

Peter placed an arm on his brother's shoulder. "You make an excellent king, and I am proud to call you my brother and fellow ruler." He paused and took a deep breath. " Although, it won't matter what I think if you're late or look like you do at dinner tonight. Then, I'm afraid, Queen Susan will have your head."

They both laughed as they went separate ways. Peter to his room, and Edmund to his own. He immediately washed up, knowing that once he opened a book, he would not be able to pull himself away. Once he was done, Edmund shut and locked the door of his room.

"I don't want anyone barging in again," he thought. Once again, the thrill of adventure overtook him and he prepared to turn the medallion. He carefully used his pointer and middle finger together to rotate the medallion in the notch. Having read many adventure books, he was expecting a door to be revealed. However, only a keyhole on the right near the mid-way point of the door was revealed. He fingered it disappointedly.

"Maybe the key is in the treasure safe?" he said to himself. He would have to ask Peter to get into that safe. He huffed and made his way downstairs as his mind raced with questions.

Where was the key? What did the door lead to? Who made the passage in the first place? Why was it made? How did he happen to live in that room? Did the person who made it know a king was going to dwell in it?

Edmund met his brother and sister in the dining hall.

Peter greeted him. " Ah, there you are, Ed. Do you mind making sure all the utensils are on the right side? I'm afraid Joneal has become ill and his son had to substitute. And you know what happened the last time that happened."

The brothers chuckled nervously remembering the dreadful day. An ambassador of some small province west of Narnia came to visit with his wife. It was a year after the Pevensies' coronation. One of their servants, Joneal, who usually took care of things associated with feasts and balls, fell under a fever. His son took up his father's duties. (And I'm sorry to say, very poorly.) One of his mistakes was switching the knives and the forks on opposite side. The ambassador's wife, a very particular woman, wouldn't allow the monarchs to live it down. Sure enough, there was no alliance between Narnia and their country.

Edmund paid careful attention that everything was perfect though they had never had any quarrels with Archenland.

Presently, everything was in order. Edmund slipped into the kitchen quickly to see the dinner plans. To his surprise, Corin was there talking to the chef rather than getting ready. The chef was obviously not happy.

" -and then I simply poured the whole bowl of soup on his head. I was already in as much trouble as I could be, I decided punishing the tattle-tale wouldn't add to it. But, poor Cor had burns on his face for over a week. Father said it was naught of me to do so. I didn't care much. Speaking of soup, it reminds me of the time I poured a whole bottle of pepper sauce, you know the really spicy kind, into the soup. Oh! You should have seen our chef's face when he tried it. He looked like he-"

The chef interrupted the boy's chatter when he saw Edmund enter.

" Your Majesty!" He moved closer and lowered his voice. " Thank the Lion you're here. This boy , I know he's the prince and all, but he's driving me bonkers! All he's been talking about is all the mess he's got into, and most of it has been in their kitchen! He makes me nervous. Could you please intervene, sire?"

Edmund chuckled. " Of course, Dromion. Corin! Shouldn't you be with your family getting ready?"

The boy grinned, " I'm already ready!"

" Well, then, how about you and I go outside until dinner is ready? We'll take a quick walk in the gardens."

" Oh! Can we box a bit before dinner?"

" No, we'll get filthy and won't have to time to wash up."

This wasn't exactly Edmund's reason to refuse the boxing. Corin was an excellent boxer for a boy his age, better than most adults. Edmund was not in the mood of being beaten in boxing for he wasn't very good at it. At least, not as good as Corin was.

"Oh, alright, if you say so," Corin replied disappointedly as he headed for the door Edmund held open. The chef mouthed a "Thank You" to Edmund as the king led the young prince into the gardens.

By the time the two had returned, all was ready, and soon after, all were seated and having a jolly time.

The first course was salad. Conversations were held and all remained in a light mood. It wasn't until the second course that things began to go wrong.

King Lune and Peter were having a discussion on the current affairs happening in Archenland. As they were talking, the second course which was soup was set out.

" And, my guards, in fact, mentioned that they had seen a small band of men not too far away from Anvard the other night," King Lune stated.

" That is very peculiar. Do you think they are pirates?" Peter said.

" According to my guards, they did not look like such. They said they _were_ poorly dressed, but they did not seem like those who had just come from the sea."

Edmund inserted, " Do you believe they were trying to harm you, sire?"

The old king's face grew weary. " I hope not. It's a shame we didn't catch them when we actually saw them. They stole some things and now- well, we haven't seen them at all!"  
>The whole table was so absorbed as King Lune relayed the situation that none of them had actually eaten yet. Edmund decided to break the tension, so he began on the course himself. He soon regretted this. He took one sip of the soup. It was warm and flavorful-perhaps more than usual. Suddenly, he felt an unbearable burning from his tongue to his throat. He felt his face heat up and a bead of sweat form on his forehead. He tried to hold it back, but he started coughing uncontrollably. Edmund blushed a dark scarlet as the whole table seemed to stare at him.<p>

" Alright , Ed?" Peter asked. Edmund just nodded taking a sip of water ( more like several gulps).

He spotted Corin, several seats down from him, looking rather guilty. Edmund had a hunch on what happened. He managed to choke out a warning about the soup. Unable to take the heat any longer, he rushed to the kitchens.

He was surprised when he heard a similar cacophony of coughing. He saw one of the young girls that had come with King Lune earlier calming down her own cough. Her face was similarily red.

Edmund paid little attention as several servants provided him with several glasses of water. He thanked them briefly before swallowing the water one glass at a time.

A few moments later, Prince Corin walked into the kitchen. He froze, petrified, when he saw the girl there. Edmund figured it out. The two girls had asked if dinner could be served in their own quarters that night, but they had the same foods. She must have been victim to the soup as well.

" What did you do this time, Corin?" Sheleiya asked with some difficulty.

" Oh, Shel, it was an accident! Really!" Corin burst. "The only reason I didn't tell anyone is that I didn't want to be blamed for doing it purposely! Honestly, I've gotten over my pranking stages…for the most part."

" Why do I have a hard time believing-" Here, she went into another coughing fit.

" Tell me what happened, Corin, " Edmund requested, joining into the conversation

Corin took a deep breath before he started, " Well, I came into the kitchen for water. I began to get into a conversation with the chef. I admit, I was thinking of doing something bad to him, but it wasn't this. We started getting into a conversation about affairs at Anvard. I, of course, went in to all the people I had recently boxed. I guess the chef wasn't that interested though. I asked him what this bottle of really bright red powder was. He said it was something really spicy that was only used when some one here was sick. I picked it up to look at it. I took the top off to smell it, and it was _awfully _ strong! I must have not put it on right. I put it on the counter next to the big pot of soup. The chef went into the pantry to get something, so I decided to at least smell the soup. I wasn't tall enough to reach the ladle to taste it. When I took the lid off, I accidentally knocked over the bottle and half of it poured in the soup. I quickly replaced it, but I didn't have enough courage to tell the chef. So, I went on talking. That's when you came in."

"Oh, please, Corin. That's the worst excuse you made yet," Sheleiya commented when he was finished.

Corin frowned. "It wasn't an excuse! Honest! It was an accident!"

" Corin, when _are_ you going to grow up! You just played this joke a week ago and-" she started coughing again.

Edmund looked at Corin and began his own evaluation, " I think he's telling the truth, _this_ time."

Sheleiya stared at him incredulously," Your Majesty, surely, you aren't falling for his lies!"

Corin rolled his eyes. " I guess this is the downer on playing pranks. No one ever believes you when you tell the truth."

Edmund chuckled in spite of himself. " Yes, its like the story they told back home about the boy who cried wolf." He turned to Sheleiya. Firmly, but politely, he said, " Corin has often been in our care, and I have known him for many years. I think I know when he's telling the truth."

Sheleiya opened her mouth to say something, when Cor walked in.

" Father sent me to check if everything is well."

"Yes, we have it under control, Cor." Edmund smiled. " But-er- make sure no one eats the soup."

They all laughed. Cor's eyes grew wide, " You don't think it was poisoned, do you, King Edmund?"

Edmund shook his head. " No, we had our tasters taste it already. But I suppose they thought we were eating spicy tonight."

Cor breathed in relief. " Good, because I put some on my lip just when you drank some. It burned though because I had a cut (Corin punched me two days ago) ; I can't imagine what you went through actually swallowing it. I say, what happened anyway?"

" It was me," Corin chimed in almost a proud voice. " It was an accident this time, though . Rather brilliant if it was on purpose. Shel, don't tattle on me, please!"

" Tattling?" Sheleiya said defensively. " I'm supposed to help you improve your behavior."

" Well, if you _could_ manage that, I would give you a million awards," Edmund said, indirectly teasing Corin. Sheleiya, however, didn't seem amused.

" Hey! I'm not _that_ bad. I could be good if I _wanted _to, but I'm a prince. It's the future king who has to be angelic." Corin stuck his tongue out at Cor who, in return, gave him a scowl.

" It doesn't excuse your behavior towards your brother," Sheleiya interjected.

" Sure it does. I'm sixteen and still do so. If only others knew what Peter goes through," Edmund joked again.

" Well, Sire, you are not-" Sheleiya began and then suddenly stopped.

" Not what? Go on," Edmund prodded though his voice was not harsh. He laughed inwardly at her reluctance.

" I must say that you were not held to the same standards when you were their age. You created your own. King Lune has a standard for them, and so the princes should live to it."

Edmund was a little taken aback ," What do you mean 'we made our own standards' ?"

" I simply mean, that you had no supervision and learned many things by trial and error," she replied firmly. " Not that it was necessarily a bad thing," she added quickly.

" Like what?" he challenged. " Are you suggesting a kingdom at the age of ten and at the age of twelve is not a standard to live up to?"

" Never mind, Sire," she went on as if she had never heard Edmund. " I'm sure you had _someone_ who did lecture and reprove you when needed."

Edmund's mouth dropped. " Oh! I see. You think we're immature. Too immature to be kings. And what grounds do you have to say that, might I ask, miss?" His patience was wearing thin.

" I'm only asking you not encourage others in your ways," she said.

Edmund lost it." Well, I'm sorry, if my brother and I are too 'close' for your liking. But you don't know how much we've been through together. Surely, you haven't been through _anything_ that was dangerous, especially the way you're talking. I mean-"

This time Sheleiya interrupted. " I do think it's a little _unjust_ for you to assume what I have or haven't gone through, Your Majesty."

" And does that give you the excuse of forming my character before you even know me? Don't you think that is a little 'unjust'?" He made quotations in the air with his fingers on the "unjust" just to get at her.

" I was not forming your character, Your Highness," Sheleiya said. " I was simply expressing an opinion. And your defensiveness itself gives me enough proof already that what I say is true."

Edmund fumed, " Who do you think you are to speak to a king with such-"

He was cut off when Peter peeped his head out from the door. " Is everything well? It has been nearly ten minutes."

" Yes," replied Edmund, quickly. " Just tell the chef to take back the soup; I'll explain later. And bring in the last course. And you," he looked at Corin. " still owe the chef an apology, even if I won't tell your father."

Edmund joined his brother who was waiting right outside the door. Peter watched Edmund carefully.

" What happened in there?"

" What do you mean?" Edmund was just beginning to calm down.

" I've gotten in enough fights with you to know that you're angry, indignant, ready to throw something, or-"

Edmund shook his head. " Never mind, I'll tell you later."

They resumed the meal, and everything after that, much to Edmund's relief, went well.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dun, dun, DUNNN! What will happen with that door? Well, stay tuned to find out! Thanks much for reading:D Hope you enjoyed and will return for more! <strong>_

**_Please review at your convenience:) I would love to hear what ya'll have to say! _**

**_Pieces!~_**


	3. Ch 3: Races and Reverie

**_Hello everyone! Another update! Many thanks to my beta Laura Andrews! _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Sheleiya and Breeca! _**

* * *

><p>Chapter III: Races and Reverie<p>

Edmund woke up later than usual the next morning. After dinner, their guests retired to their provided chambers and the kings and queens helped clean up. Edmund, however, did not go to sleep when they were done (which was nearly midnight); he grabbed a book and read until nearly three o'clock in the morning. He was not researching however. He vowed not to touch any of the books he had found until he had uncovered a clue to where the key was. Instead, he studied a book on Narnian law which he had been tackling for the past month.

He dragged himself out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom to wash up and dress. Once he was finished, he nearly fell down the stairs in an attempt to travel to the dining room for breakfast. Peter saw his half-awake brother nearly slide down the stairs.

"You must really learn to be more of a morning person, Ed. You always miss the sunrise."

Edmund laughed. " Actually, I have a confession to make, brother. I do wake up to see the sunrise nearly every morning. I just go back to sleep when it has risen."

The high king shook his head, " Aslan help your dear soul."

" He already has," Edmund said quietly, a small smiling appearing on his lips before slowly fading with memories.

The two brothers met their sister Lucy on the way to the kitchen. Well, actually, she nearly knocked them both over in her haste.

" What on earth? By the Lion, Lu, _do_ slow down. What's the rush?" Edmund exclaimed.

" Oh, I'm sorry," Lucy apologized and smoothed out Edmund and Peter's tunics from the wrinkles she had just made. " Susan and I are preparing for the ball tomorrow. There's so much to do, and so little time. Oh! It's all so exciting."

Edmund cleared his throat, " Well, you know, if you need more time we could always postpone the ball."

Peter nudged his brother in the ribs. " That would mean all those ambassadors would have to stay for another night or so. Besides, don't make our sisters suffer because _you_ hate balls."

It was true. Edmund was an excellent dancer and he knew all the dances extremely well. The only problem was he disliked it. Lucy was the only one he would ever dance with, and occasionally, he would allow his older sister to have a dance with him. But, otherwise, he would mingle until the dancing began, slip out of the crowd, and take a stroll along the shore directly outside the ballroom. Then, when he saw that the dancing portion had ceased, he would slip back in and talk with his subjects.

Sometimes, when duty allowed, Peter accompanied his brother on a walk along the beach or took a stroll in the woods by himself.

Lucy was called off to do some other task, and the two young kings continued to breakfast. Afterwards, they went out for some fresh air. They thought the gardens to be lovely in the morning. And it certainly was. The air was crisp and a slight breeze was blowing from the Eastern Sea.

"So, Edmund, I guess we both are going to have a late night tonight," Peter sighed.

"Wait, what? Why?" Edmund turned to him confused.

Peter paused for a moment. " I decided to call a council with King Lune tonight."

Edmund faced his brother looking very frustrated. " Peter! We haven't gotten a break in ages. Plus, you haven't slept well. I know you too well, Pete. You were probably up all night thinking about this meeting and the last one, and that council, and that other treaty and-"

Peter grabbed his younger brother by the shoulders and gently shook him. " Calm down, Eddie. You're too tense."

Edmund slipped out of Peter's grip. " Don't tell me _I'm_ too tense." He snatched off a rotting leaf from one of the plants. " And don't call me Eddie." He hated being called Eddie by other people. Only his father could call him that without being told otherwise.

Peter laughed. He thought it might be a good time to loosen his brother up by tensing him up even more.

" I'm sorry, Eddie. Do you prefer Edmundy, or Eddy with a 'y' or maybe just Mund. Maybe even Mundy. Oh! That sounds like Monday. I should call you Monday because you're so gloomy and boring like Monday."

Edmund inched away from his brother whom he was sure was going mad. Nevertheless, Peter continued. I won't tell you all he said, because it didn't make sense at all, either to Edmund or even to Peter himself. It was just an attempt to make his brother laugh. It succeeded. Now, Edmund was laughing so hard, he was holding his side. He had tried to keep it in, but it was near impossible. He doubled over when Peter began tickling him. That was one of Edmund's weaknesses. He was extremely ticklish, especially when one tickled him in a certain spot on his stomach.

" Alright, alright! Stop!" He surrendered.

" C'mon, let's go see if our guests would not like to go for a bit of a ride. It's hard to resist in this beautiful weather. Don't you think, Eddie?"

"That's it! I'm about to become Narnia's new High King!" Edmund lunged for Pete just missing him. Peter made a run for it out of the garden with Edmund hot on his tail.

They sent attendants to ask King Lune if he or anyone else would like to go for a horse ride. They accepted their offer. However, only King Lune accompanied them first.

" I don't care that they are not home, they just need to do some reading, especially Cor being so behind in his education. They'll meet us presently; Breeca and Sheleiya are almost done with them and also will be joining us. I'm afraid Aravis isn't, though; she has a terrible headache. Poor girl could hardly get up this morning, " King Lune informed.

The two Narnian kings led him to an open field near the stables.

" Ed, do you mind helping the stable boy? He's probably having a hard time with all those horses, again," Peter requested.

Edmund nodded and jogged over to the stables. He opened the large doors. The stable boy wasn't having trouble at all. In fact, he was much occupied with talking to some other, unexpected guests.

"Missy! Phillip!" Edmund exclaimed. "This is quite a surprise!"

Edmund, of course, was addressing the two talking horses the stable boy was speaking to. Phillip was Edmund's horse only during wars and emergencies. Missy was a distant cousin of Phillip's and came around very seldom, but she had become very attached to the Pevensies over the years—Lucy especially.

"Your Majesty!" they both bowed deeply ( if one can imagine a horse bowing).

Edmund smiled. "How are you both? It has been quite a while, I believe."

"Yes, well, the winter weather was harsh this year, King Edmund," Phillip said. The stable boy continued with saddling the horses. Edmund helped him while continuing his conversation with the two other horses.

"I would like to hear all your news," Edmund said. "Would you like to join us for a ride?"

" Who is accompanying you?" Missy asked

Edmund smiled. "Sorry, Missy, Lucy is busy and will not join us until later. Only the King Lune, his sons, Peter and I. Oh, and some tutors of the princes, of course." He said the last part with a disgusted sigh, remembering the experience the night before.

"I take it they weren't so admirable?" Phillip asked. "Stuffy old men?"

"Young women, actually."

"Women?" Missy tilted her head. "Quite unusual. Nonetheless, they must be very intelligent."

"Perhaps, but not very amiable," Edmund sighed.

" Why do you say that, Sire?" Missy asked.

" Well, let's just say I haven't had a pleasant experience with the younger. Oh, yes, I forgot to mention that they are sisters."

" Maybe she was just having a bad day, Sire," Missy replied. She had a tendency to be very optimistic.

" But what about all these meetings I've been hearing about?" Phillip asked. "Anything that you will be needing us for? Wars and such?"

" I don't know, Philip. I hope not. But, I say, I would like to go on a trip for a bit. To get away from the craziness, I mean."

"Indeed," Phillip said. "Anyhow, Missy and I will join you presently on the field, King Edmund."

Edmund and the stable boy each took four horses and led them to the open field. The others had joined them by now as well.

" Good Morning, Sire!" recited Cor and Corin at the same time. The two sisters curtsied.

" Indeed it is, Your highnesses. Now how about some horse riding after your tiresome lessons," Edmund smiled. He offered to help the two princes onto their horses but they were skilled enough that they mounted immediately

" I presume I will be taking this fine horse?" King Lune said as he mounted one of the horses.

Edmund and Peter turned to help the two sisters mount their horses , but Sheleiya and Breeca mounted just as gracefully as any of the kings and princes. The two kings exchanged glances. One does not simply learn how to mount like that without years experience.

Edmund stayed with the princes while King Lune and Peter stayed behind the party discussing other matters. The princes' tutors stayed a bit behind the princes and Edmund.

" So, Cor, Corin, how were your lessons?" Edmund asked.

They both made a face, which made Edmund laugh. "You'll appreciate them in the coming years, I'm sure."

"That's what everyone else says," Cor groaned.

"Forget about studies for now," Corin grinned. "Cor, let's race!"

Without further notice, the younger prince was off.

"Hey! Not fair!" Cor shouted before galloping after him.

" Oh, I better make sure they don't go too off far," commented Breeca.

" Well, actually it's quite safe, Madam," Edmund added. " They did this many times last summer. Our grounds are quite extensive."

" Under your care, I suppose, Your Highness?" Breeca asked almost sarcastically, and after one glance at her sister, she broke into a gallop headed toward the princes.

Edmund noticed Phillip come up next to him. " See, I told you, Phillip," he said, forgetting Sheleiya was still riding next to him.

" I'm sorry, do you often talk to horses, Your Highness?" Sheleiya asked somewhat mockingly.

" Not lately," Philip replied much to the girls shock. Her eyes became wide and her mouth stood open.

She was frightened even more when Missy appeared next to her and said, "It's been a few months since we've seen them."

Sheleiya composed herself and looked at Edmund. " Is this a joke?" she asked, not sarcastically, but hoping it really _was_ a joke and she was _not_ hallucinating. She must have been very new to the northern countries, Edmund thought.

He couldn't help himself. He began laughing, " No, it's not a joke, Madam. I guess King Lune forgot to tell you about the _talking_ animals in Narnia."

Sheleiya heard him, but did not acknowledge him. She nervously looked at her horse and asked awkwardly.

" Do you talk as well?"

The horse whinnied. " No, that horse doesn't. Talking horses are never ridden on regular occasions. My name's Missy, ma'am."

"M-my name is Sheleiya."

" Ohh! That _is_ a nice name!"

She seemed to relax, " Why thank you. And what is your name?" She now spoke to Philip.

" My name is Philip, Madam. Pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure's all mine!"

Edmund was a little disappointed. He was hoping for more of a reaction to the talking horses. To tell you the truth, he was hoping something would "get her back" for her comments the day before. There is no excuse, I'm afraid, for his desires for revenge..

" I have heard you were a fairly good rider," Edmund said.

" Are you challenging me to a race, Sire?" Sheleiya inquired. Actually, that was not at all what Edmund was insinuating. He was just trying to start a conversation.

" Oh, I mean, I suppose, if you're up to it," Edmund was thinking of an easy race.

"Alright! Where to?" She asked, obviously invigorated by the challenge.

Edmund scoped the land. There was huge tree that stood out from all the others; its tallest branch was almost six feet above the surrounding trees. He pointed to it.

Sheleiya smiled. " Alright, ready, set, go!"

With that, they both broke into a full gallop. Edmund began in the lead.

" Ha, this will be easy," he thought. He was soon mistaken. Sheleiya appeared right beside him. He tried to shake them off by veering off course a bit. It didn't work. The two riders were precisely side by side. Neither was ahead nor behind one another. A few seconds later, they stopped at the tree at the exact same time.

" You're not bad," Edmund gasped. He was out of breath from the wind blowing into his lungs and he was shaking a bit from holding on to his horse with his knees so tightly.

" Thanks," Sheleiya replied simply.

" Good race," Phillip commented when he and Missy had caught up to them.

A few moments later, Breeca appeared with the two princes. She stared disapprovingly at her sister. " Sheleiya, you look awful. I told you racing wasn't lady-like; your hair is all frazzled."

Sheleiya clenched the reins tighter and tried to keep her cool. "I don't care, Breeca. I _like_ racing."

Her sister rolled her eyes. " Oh, c'mon, let's get back."

The twins simultaneously let out a disappointed " Awww:".  
>Edmund intervened. " I'll keep you two with me, Your Highnesses. Ladies, you can go back if you please."<p>

Sheleiya opened her mouth to object to leaving but Breeca interrupted.

" We shall, Your Majesty. Thank you."

And with that, she gave a glance at her sister that urged Sheleiya to leave with her. Edmund couldn't help but chuckle when he heard Breeca telling her sister in a shocked voice, " Did you know the horses talked? I thought I was going mad!"

Edmund couldn't help but find the two very suspicious. They were a mystery he was determined to solve, eventually.

He spent the rest of the morning until lunch with the princes. Then, they all gathered for a small picnic outside the castle to eat. Susan and Lucy had joined them by now.

" King Lune, I have decided to call a council tonight with you and your company. We would like to ally with you against these suspicious characters found among your castle grounds. We would like you to have enough protection and help in finding out who they are," Peter announced when they were all finished eating.

The king wore a large thankful smile as he said, " Thank you, my liege. Your help is greatly appreciated in our troubled times. Remember, Archenland is always at your hand whenever you need assistance."

For a time, there was silence among everyone. Then, the conversations erupted and everyone had a lovely time. The guests soon retired to their chambers and to prepare for the council later that day.

Edmund, meanwhile, returned to the beach. He needed some time to think about the mystery within his room. He wondered where the key to the door in his room was. He was wondering whether he should tell Peter about it soon, or wait until he discovered the key and what was inside the door. He went through a list of possibilities, but gave up on them all. He left the beach and returned to the field. He found a large tree. He sat down under its shade and closed his eyes. He listened as the waves crashed against the shore in the distance.. A light, brisk breeze was blowing from the east. The swishing of the swaying trees was lulling him to sleep. Everything was so peaceful. He still couldn't fathom that his beautiful place was his home. He stayed in this reverie for quite a while, thinking on the Great Lion. Presently, and we can't blame him for it, Edmund fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well...what do you think? What is up with those sisters? All will be revealed in good time;) <strong>_

_**Your reviews make my day! Truthfully, they do! :) **_


	4. Ch 4: Councils and Consequences

**_A/N: Hello, my dear readers! I am so, so sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time. However, I won't rant about the woes of a junior in highschool. I will say this: Updates will be more frequent now that I'm on summer vacation! So, please enjoy the following chapter:) _**

**_Thanks: Many thanks to Laura Andrews, my wonderful beta! And of course, thanks to all my reviewers! Each review makes my day! _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own them...except Sheleiya and Breeca. And, even then, my cousin and I share ownership. _**

* * *

><p>Chapter IV: Councils and Consequences<p>

_It was so cold. So, so cold. Edmund couldn't comprehend what was happening, but he felt ice everywhere. It was dark too. He was shivering and whimpering. He felt as if he was ten all over again. Suddenly, a light switched on. There certainly was ice everywhere. But Edmund was more terrified by the lifeless figure in front of him. It was Aslan. _

"_And it's all your fault, Edmund," the ice cold voice of a woman taunted. _

_Edmund felt dread and regret grip his heart. _

"_Why, Edmund?" he heard a voice nearby. He turned to see who it was. It was Lucy, behind bars of ice. "Why did you do it, Ed? Why, Edmund?" _

_He backed away slowly, trying to get away from the echoing voice. _

"_Edmund! Edmund, wait! Edmund!" _

_He was getting dizzy. The voice was becoming more real. Was that possible? _

"Edmund!"

Edmund jolted awake to Lucy shaking him violently . It was just another nightmare. Everything was all right. The Witch was dead. Lucy was safe. Aslan wasalive.

"Lu? What happened? Where is everyone?" he slurred trying to shake his feelings off.

"Inside. You fell asleep. Peter thought you might want to sleep for a bit. He intended to wake you an hour later, but Susan had him caught up with helping her with ball preparations. And, I guess he got caught up with all that. I remembered you were out here when I couldn't find you in the castle," Lucy explained.

Edmund looked around. It was dark; he couldn't really see anything. He sat up and yawned.

" Lucy, you shouldn't be out here. It's too dark."

She helped him onto his feet before replying.

"Neither should you," she retorted. "But I couldn't leave you here all alone. We got worried when you hadn't returned when the sun went down."

"Well, that's nice. Everyone just totally forgot about me."

Lucy placed a hand on her brother's shoulder as they began walking towards the castle entrance.

"Edmund, we could never do that. Hurry, now. The council will be starting in a few minutes and Peter doesn't want you late. We'll have dinner immediately afterwards."

Edmund threw his hands in the air. "Of course! No sense in telling me the time earlier."

"Sorry, Ed," Lucy sympathized.

The council, Edmund guessed, would be held in the throne room, as usual. He saw tables being brought in and a scribe on his way as well. Edmund walked at a quick pace; he did not feel like running. He arrived there, to his relief, earlier than anyone else. He was alone. He sat down on his own throne and drifted into a pondering state. He was still shaking off his dream. He hadn't had one of the sort for nearly two years. Why now? He was suddenly jerked out of his train of thought when Peter skidded in the room.

"Oh, hello, Edmund! Sorry, I forgot to wake you. I suppose you're in a jolly mood, now," Peter teased.

Edmund sighed and rolled his eyes.

His older brother smiled. "I figured you needed some rest anyway. You seemed a bit worn out lately. And I wanted to give you some rest considering I've been getting you up early and keep you up late these past few months."

"Thanks, Pete. But I think I'm going to need more than-"

He was interrupted when a small party entered the room led by Queen Susan and Queen Lucy. King Lune, Cor, Corin, Aravis, Gar, Garrin, Sheleiya, Breeca, and a few others Edmund recognized were all part of it. Once everyone was seated around the tables and the kings and queens on their own thrones, the meeting was called to order.

Peter cleared his throat.

"I have called this council to discuss extra protection or other measures of aid for Archenland. Narnia _will_ provide whatever we can to help you find out who these intruders are, Your Majesty."

King Lune nodded his head in thanks.

Gar, King Lune's advisor, stood. "Your Majesty, High King Peter, do you think you could lend us a small band of men? Of course, nothing too large like an army, but suppose a few trained soldiers as body guards or something of the sort."

"Honestly, I don't think that is a good idea just yet," Edmund said. Lucy and Susan agreed with him.

"It would be much too obvious that _we_ sent help," Lucy said.

"What do you mean, your highness?" Gar asked.

"I mean, all our troops are talking beasts, centaurs, fauns, and the like. Archenland's army is all human," she clarified.

Edmund stood. "I think the most effective plan of action would be to lend help without being suspected of helping. We're trying to figure out who these enemies are and why they are there. There's no need-and it's no help—to be pulled into a full war just yet."

"Aye, you are right. I do not want to go to war if it is not needed. I just want this problem settled," King Lune said.

Peter paused deep in thought and the rest of the room was quiet doing the same. Finally, Peter asked, "Garrin, exactly how many attacks or plunders have been recorded?"

The man, Gar's brother and the king's scribe, pulled out a large scroll.

"There have been twenty-one items reported missing from the city shops. They weren't jewelry or anything that valuable. They were items like water barrels, food, tents, clothing, etc. Thirty-seven houses plundered but only one has reported anything stolen and it was a very detailed map. Seven people riding horses were not robbed, but their sacks were searched. The robbers were described as three men with masks and cloaks. They could be identified as anyone in the city, and they only plunder at night. Five farmers have had their horses stolen from their barns. Two were hurt trying to protect the property. They said that these men had swords and two had a bow and arrows. These weapons were _not_ stolen. All our weapons are made at the castle and our inventory is checked every morning and night and is heavily guarded at all times. There have also been farms on our borders that have reported that their crops have been trampled and their food stolen as well. Again, no valuables were taken. No money. No jewelry or gold." he closed the scroll. "That's what confuses us, Sire."

"What _are_ they looking for?" Peter muttered under his breath.

Edmund sighed. "Let's break down our situation. They aren't stealing anything valuable. So, they can't be pirates. At least, not any nearby—they're too greedy. They stole essential travel items, correct? Food, tents, clothes, and the like. They stole a _detailed_ map. Hmm…that's a hard one. Why would some one want to steal a _detailed_ map. They could buy one in a store. They aren't poor either or they would try to steal money, which they didn't."

"Perhaps, Sire," the timid voice of Cor broke through the thoughts of the adults. "there was something special on the map. A code or something like that."

"Oh! Yes, my brother had once shown me a copy of a map like that. It was one he followed when he was first in the Tarkaan army. It led to some important statue and treasure," Aravis supported.

King Lune chuckled. "It shows that many answers may come from children. I think they could be right, my king."

Edmund smiled, remembering many books he had read that included such a situation. A map or some other artifact that held a secret that led to treasure.

"Yes, that would explain why they didn't want money. They are waiting for what they would get in the long run," Peter said.

"But how are _we_ going to help, then? Can we send some one to investigate?" Lucy inquired.

Gar spoke up, "Your Majesties, I believe what is best right now, is to keep in touch as much as possible. Archenland can investigate on her own. We have excellent men looking into this as we speak. When we _do_ need extra help, we will not hesitate to ask. For now, we need a messenger that can travel between Archenland and Narnia with updated news in a shorter amount of time. We don't need an ambassador traveling back and forth everytime. It would take too much time."

"Perhaps a talking bird?" King Lune suggested and looked at Peter expectantly.

They were all considering this when Sheleiya suddenly stood and addressed King Lune.

"Your Majesty, if I may, could I be that messenger? I could ride to Narnia on a horse whenever needed. You know I'm a fair rider, and I would like to travel anyway and-"

Here her sister Breeca pulled her down and whispered something in her ear apparently not very nice for Sheleiya turned a bit red and looked as if she was going to cry.

"Thank you, Sheleiya. You are truly devoted to your country, but I would not want you to be harmed." The king smiled at her sympathetically.

"I think a talking bird would be the perfect messenger. I will—" Peter began, but Sheleiya interrupted.

"Sire, please, remember your promise!"

King Lune turned around to face the young girl. The entire room fell silent to look at her.

Sheleiya bowed her head. "Forgive me, my king. I did not mean to speak out of place."

Lune turned back to the kings and queens. " I had made an agreement with her. Since Breeca is the one who teaches the boys the most, I promised Sheleiya that she could have a duty of some sort in the future, whenever she so pleased."

Sheleiya looked up and stood. " He saved my life and my sister's. Where I come from, we are taught to repay a favor with a favor. My sister is repaying hers. King Lune promised me that I could one day repay him by a service to the country. Since I am not allowed in battle, I could at least be a messenger."

King Lune sighed, "I understand that you would like to return a favor, but what if you are caught? Would it not be suspicious for a young girl riding alone from the castle?"

"Your highness, I would simply say that I was out for a ride. Besides, the Narnian border is closer from the South exit of the castle court. There are guards all ready stationed throughout the back roads," Sheleiya said. Her sister elbowed her slightly as a sign to be quiet.

"Sheleiya," King Lune replied sternly. "This is a matter of Narnia as well as Archenland now. It is not right for this decision to be one-sided."

Peter thought for a little and then said, "It seems she has a well thought out plan, sire. If she would like to repay this debt she feels she owes, and if you grant permission for this mission, I will respect her wishes and yours. I believe I can trust her with important information, but I agree that it is dangerous. What if we had someone to meet her when she reached the border of Narnia? Would you feel alright about that King Lune?"

"Well, if Your Highness trusts her, I grant her the permission. However, I would not expect you to station guards along _your_ roads as well. That may attract attention."

Sheleiya interjected before Peter spoke, " My king, I am quite capable of staying unnoticed until I reach Cair Paravel. I would travel unseen among the trees or-"

King Lune held up his hand, "I would rather be sure of your safety, my dear."

Peter continued, "Yes, we could have a stag (they travel the fastest and are excellent messengers) tell us when she crosses the border and then-," here he paused to think. He looked at Edmund and smirked.

"Then, King Edmund can ride out and meet her half way to the castle. It will only take a few hours to arrive at the castle from then. Besides, if any of those lurkers are nearby, Edmund would be the most proficient observer, as he so often tells me."

Edmund jumped up, "What!" He blushed as everyone stared at him after that outburst. He moved closer to his brother, still feeling their stares. "Can we talk about this, Pete?" he hissed in his ear.

The high king smiled at his brother and replied, "I told you there would be consequences." Edmund stared at him in disbelief. Never would he be late for practice after this.

Sheleiya was not thrilled with the idea either. She was also quietly debating with King Lune about it and it was obviously not working. The king just shook his head.

Peter stood. "Is it settled then? Whenever there is another attack or suspicious behavior, Sheleiya will ride to the border, a deer will inform us of her arrival, and Edmund will ride out and lead her the other half to the Cair. She can then stay the night here to rest before Edmund rides with her to the border where she can return."

"That sounds like a plan," King Lune approved.

"Good, I now call this council adjourned. Let us move on to dinner, shall we?"

Dinner went well, although Edmund was seething at his brother's decision. He was not looking forward to his work being pushed back to act as some chaperon.

Peter and Edmund talked about it after dinner when they were walking to their rooms. " You and Sheleiya will have to decide on a route to take. I would suggest-"

" Oh, shut up! You're already _forcing_ me to go, you might as well let me choose the route to take," Edmund snapped. He was worn out and not happy about having to take long trips so often.

"Ed, pick an _easy_ one," Peter warned, knowing Edmund liked rough and difficult routes as a challenge.

"C'mon, Peter. I don't like the idea but I'm not mean like that, anymore," Edmund swatted his brother's arm. Then a smirk showed on his face, " Although…"

"Ed!" Peter laughed as he imagined Edmund taking the hardest road just to get out of the deal. He would have done that at one time, but his little brother had changed much since then.  
>"I'm joking! I'm joking!" Edmund threw his hands up in surrender when his brother threatened to tickle him again.<p>

"But honestly," he continued. "This plan hardly makes sense. A bird makes the most sense to be a messenger!"

" I hardly think that' s the reason you hate this plan so much, Ed," Peter smirked. "It's because _you're_ involved with it that's getting to your lazy nerves."

"I am not lazy!" Edmund gasped, indignant. "In fact, it's quite the opposite. Do you now know that you have caused all that paperwork to be shoved even farther and farther behind because of a useless four hour trip that-"

"Please, Edmund," Peter rolled his eyes. "I don't want to hear your whining now! Besides, there's a reason I allowed this other than your 'consequences'."

"And what is that, brother?" Edmund sighed.

"I know King Lune trusts them, but I have a bad feeling about those two. If there's anything going on, I'd rather have it right under our noses. If there's nothing going on, then there's no harm done. I trust you the most to recognize suspicious behavior."

"Oh, so you _don't _trust them, then?" Edmund said. "If you're so worried, maybe _you_ should do this."

"Come now, Ed," Peter shook his head. "Do you honestly think that _I_ have time to make those kinds of trips. Now, goodnight!" He turned and disappeared in his chambers.

"Never appreciated, am I?" Edmund huffed before retiring to his own chambers.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: What will this bring about? Hmm... :p Next chapter should be up by the end of this week or sometime next week! Review if you would like!**_


	5. Ch 5: Fears and Fairies

_**A/N: Hullo, hullo! Here's the next chapter! This one is from Sheleiya's point of view. It's shorter than the other chapters, but there's a few hints about these two sisters you might want to note;P **_

**_Thanks: Thanks to Laura Andrews for beta-ing and for reviewing faithfully:) _**

**_Disclaimer: Narnia's not mine:( Oh! Wait! *flips through law book* Nope. Still not mine. _**

* * *

><p>Chapter V: Fears and Fairies<p>

Sheleiya was relieved when the council was over. Finally, a way to escape the humdrum of life! When she got into her room, she kicked off her shoes. Almost immediately, she heard someone knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Sheleiya asked rather distractedly. There was a whole shelf of books in this room and she was quite intrigued by the unread information.

"It's me—Breeca."

"Oh, come in."

Her sister opened the door enough so that she could slip in and then shut it quietly behind her.

"What were you thinking?" she scolded suddenly.

Sheleiya flopped on the couch as "this" began again.

"Hey, didn't you just ask me this yesterday?" she asked sarcastically. Breeca gave her a scowl.

"That's because you don't seem to use your head a lot. Oh, bother! Why, of all things, did you have to choose _this _as a way to return a favor! I hardly think King Lune expected anything in return for his kindness." She paused for breath. "What if they start asking questions about us, Sheleiya?"

"They won't. They trust King Lune. And it's not like we hurt anyone. It was a mix up, remember? It wasn't our fault. Besides, how do these robbers relate with us? Oh! Isn't it all exciting!"

Her sister cast her a worried look. "I know, Shel. I just hate lying is all. I just wish we could tell someone."

"Not telling our whole history isn't lying. But is that why you won't talk to anyone here?"

Breeca gave a heavy sigh. "I'm scared it's going to slip out. And if it does, our adventures might get around. And then, _they_ might find out and look for us again. It's horrible to constantly think that someone is trying to kill us."

Sheleiya chuckled dryly as she fingered the blue diamond shaped pendant on her necklace.

"Yes, did you ever imagine we'd have a bounty on our heads when we left grandmother?"

Breeca laughed. It was seldom that she laughed anymore.

"Why did it have to be a windy day at sea?" Breeca reminisced with a sad smile. "We were actually happy for a time."

"You know what I realized?" Sheleiya said, suddenly.

"What?"

"I've always had a feeling that the captain-I don't know-he seemed to have known all along."

"For three years," Breeca commented under her breath.

"Until that new captain came along," Sheleiya scoffed. "That's when everything went downhill."

What these two were speaking about were their adventures before they fell in with Archenlanders. All that happened will be explained later. All that is needed to be known for now is that they were sad because they were hunted to be killed.

There was a time of silence that became rather awkward for Sheleiya and Breeca after a while. Breeca broke it when she stood and said, "I'm going to sleep. Please, don't stay up all night reading. It's horrible for your health, you know."

And, with that, she left Sheleiya alone. She was thinking about taking her sister's advice as she was rather exhausted, but, in the end, decided not to. She found an old map lying on a desk in the room. She opened it and began examining it. She always loved looking at maps. There was something exciting about them; she always wished she could jump in it and travel from corner to corner.

This was a map of Narnia. She had only seen Narnia up to Cair Paravel, and even then, the other maps did not show much of all that lay west. She ran her finger across, stopping at each place, imagining what it might look like.

"Beaversdam," she read aloud. "I wonder why it's so important. Hmm, the Fords of Beruna...a great battle took place there some years back. What book was that in? Oh! The Stone Table! I've always wondered about it. I should like to see it one day. But I wonder where that—what was it? An underground passage? A mountain? A cavern? Oh bother! What was it?"

She was in the midst of trying to remember that lost fact when, suddenly, a heavy wind blew in from the window scattering a bunch of random papers from the desk onto the ground.

Sheleiya shivered and hurried to close the window. She looked down at the mess of papers on the floor and began picking them up. She read some of them while she did this. They seemed to be notes of someone's lessons.

"Maybe the kings'," she thought. She started reading one of the papers.

"These magical little creatures can be found in the west near the Shuddering Woods. They haven't been seen since the hundred year winter…"

Whoever took these notes was obviously not interested at all in what they were learning for the rest of the page was full of silly drawings. Sheleiya shrugged and put all the papers back on the desk. She was about to go back to the map when curiosity hit her. What _were_ the magical creatures? She pulled the papers back out and began rummaging through them. She did this for a good ten minutes before she found out that the person was taking notes on what looked like fairies. But the drawings they had of the fairies looked nothing like what she had ever seen in other books. First of all, they were not at all looking happy. They had scowls on their faces. She thought it might have been a joke that the note taker made. And, for some reason, they were colored all dark blue, like the night sky. They had four wings, almost like a dragonfly, that were so clear that if she did not hold her candle light closer to the paper, she might've thought they had none at all. Of course, they weren't fairies, but they were a kind of sprite. However, she didn't know this, and therefore thought of them as fairies.

Sheleiya wanted very badly to go to a library to find more information. She was one of those people who would find one thing interesting and gather as much knowledge about it as they could handle. But she did not want to be wandering a large castle such as this late at night. She sighed as she looked at the books shelf to see if anything was there. To her disappointment, there was nothing.

She opened the window again and stood out onto the small balcony. She had the view of the forest rather than the beach like the kings and queens preferred. She propped her chin on her hand as she leaned her elbow against the railing. She was hoping to maybe see some fairies and their pale light in the distance. She only saw endless wood below and beyond. She gave up on the landscape and looked up into the sky.

There were thousands of bright stars that lit up the night. She could even make out some constellations. There was one of a mermaid, and one of a centaur looking creature, and the one that seemed to be the most obvious was a lion.

Sheleiya mused on this for a while. Since she had come, she had seen more lions engraved into stone, on plates, sewn into flags, on suits of armor, than she had ever seen in her life. In fact, the very balcony she stood on had a lions face engraved into it. Yet she didn't understand why.

She yawned as she saw the moon was lower than when she first retired into the room. She untied her hair, crawled into the extremely large bed, and lost herself inside the blankets (as you might expect, an embroidered lion decorated them), falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Thanks for reading:) Where do you think this is going? I would love to hear! Hint-hint;P Anyway, hope you enjoyed! More coming soon. **_


	6. Ch 6: Sneaking and Silliness

**_A/N: AHHH! Long time no see, eh? Sorry, guys...retreats and things like that tend to prevent me from updating. Oh...and lack of sleep. Yeah, lack of sleep does that too. Anyway, you didn't come here to read an author's note. Enjoy! Once again, thanks to my beta- Laura Andrews! If you haven't already, you should check out some of her awesome stories too:) _**

**_Disclaimer: No progress since the last update...still don't own them. _**

* * *

><p>Chapter VI: Sneaking and Silliness<p>

Edmund groaned when he heard someone pounding on his bedroom door.

"The sun isn't even up yet! This had better be an emergency," he thought. He had a throbbing headache. He had hardly gotten any sleep that night, and his stomach felt queasy. He had had those nightmares again. It had been eight years since the incident with the White Witch and three years since he last had these nightmares. Yet, they had begun again. Last night's was different than the one he had the day before. Peter was stabbed at Beruna instead of him, and Lucy never made it in time with her cordial. The worse part- when he woke up and fell asleep again, it would replay all over.

The pounding on the door began again.

"What do you want?" Edmund shouted. He knew it was Peter. None of the servants would ever do anything but knock a few times at his door.

"I want you to get yourself out of bed!" Peter shouted back. Edmund rolled over and mumbled something about a large plank of wood hitting a certain blond head. His brother, nonetheless, did not have patience for Edmund's foolishness and entered the room without further notice.

Edmund, whose mind was obviously not working properly at that time of the morning, looked up from his pillow and snapped, "Do you ever knock?"

Peter shook his head. "You did not hear my incessant banging on your door?"

Edmund spoke into his pillow. "Oh yes, were you trying to wake the whole castle?"

"Get out of bed. You have work to do."

Edmund replied by pulling his covers over his head. Then Peter did something rather childish-he sat on top of his brother.

"Peter!" Edmund bellowed popping his head out from under the covers. "Is this really necessary? First, you work me for hours and hours into the night, then you make me attend all your court meetings this month, and then you make me ride out to meet an over-opinionated girl and waste a whole day to get her back, and now this! C'mon!"

"Come off it, Edmund. I'm trying to be nice."

"Then, tell me, O wise king, how any of those things were _nice_?"

"You know, you still speak in questions in the morning. That is just a habit we're going to have to break, brother."

Edmund didn't hear him because he was trying to push his brother off with no success.

"Will you get off of me?" he buried his face in his hands. He still felt Peter's weight. " Please," he added. Immediately, Peter stood up and began looking through his closet.

"What, in the name of Aslan, _are_ you doing?" Edmund cried.

"Getting you your clothes," Peter replied from inside the closet.

"You do know I am capable of dressing myself, right?" Edmund exclaimed indignantly as he sat up.

" I know, I'm just helping you out a bit. You _are_ my favorite brother."

"Pete-" Edmund rubbed his eyes.

"Hmm?"

"You do realize I'm your _only_ brother," he said blankly.

Peter smiled cheerfully as he threw clothes at Edmund.

" Exactly. Get dressed."

" What, exactly, is this work I have to do?"

Peter fiddled with something on Edmund's desk. " You can thank me that it doesn't have to do with the ball tonight. I told Susan that you had to study a route in which to meet Sheleiya, so you couldn't help with the preparations. I decided I couldn't lie, so go dig out your map!"

With that, he simply left the room as suddenly as he came in. Edmund moaned and rubbed his temples.

"Why is Peter such a happy morning person?" he muttered while getting ready. After that, he found his map and left to find a quiet room. His room was quiet enough but he was too tempted to crawl back into his bed and catch a few more hours of sleep. However, due to Peter's temper, he dared not.

Edmund eventually did find a quiet room not occupied by people. This took him quite a while and led him over to the other side of the castle where there were several spare rooms. He found an empty, spacious one somewhere south in the castle that he usually used to get away . There was nothing in it except three floor length windows- one with a window seat- with white curtains, a table and a bench, and two shelves. Susan planned for this to be a tea room, but found another room she liked better. Since then, the room had been abandoned.

Edmund placed the map on the tables and looked around for any tools in which to mark it since he had forgotten, in his drowsiness, to take some from his room. Not feeling like running all the way back to his room, he sat on the bench and stared at the map rolled out on the table. His eyelids became heavy as the warmth of the sun, streaming through the windows, beat on his face.

Edmund was just about to doze off when someone came behind him and said, " Are you hoping to dream up a route, Your Majesty?"

He jumped and whipped around, causing himself to hit his knee on the inside of the table. It was Sheleiya.

"Do you need to sneak up on me?" he snapped as he rubbed his knee. He calmed down and tried to control his temper again. " I mean- how did you find me here?"

"King Peter allowed me to explore the castle a bit," she replied a little too quickly.

"Peter told you I was here, didn't he?" Edmund did not even wait for the answer as he got up and walked about the room rubbing his temples again. His headache came back. He had hoped Peter would allow them to figure their own routes _separately_. Unfortunately, Edmund now had to deal with the girl once more.

"Yes, he did," she answered. "He told me to search the south of the castle and to bring these when I found you." She set a few pens of different color, a compass, and a pencil.

"Of course. Did he also tell you I often forget things?"

Sheleiya laughed. " Well, no-but he mentioned something about your asking a lot of questions."

Edmund laughed in spite of himself. Peter knew him too well. Ever since they were children, Edmund would always ask tons of questions in the morning. Now, of course, the questions were sarcastic remarks due to his grumpiness.

"Well, I suppose we had better get started," Sheleiya sighed.

"You know, I don't mind figuring a route out for myself and then I could tell you later. Then you could go and-" Edmund tried to make his desired plans work. He wanted to get this done as quickly as possible and he knew it would take a while if they _both_ tried to find one.

"No, no, no. I don't mind helping, sire," she said. " And -er- I want to get away from my sister for a bit. She won't stop talking about the ball tonight."

"I can relate to you there," Edmund admitted. He offered her the seat. "Now, which way will you be coming from Anvard?"

"Well, I intend to leave Anvard from the northwest entrance," She began slowly placing her finger on the castle printed on the map. " and travel near the mountains here."-here she pointed to some mountains that encircled Anvard- " If I travel by night, I'll be going faster, in a gallop; if by day, I will be going slower until I pass Stormness Head."

"Why would you travel all the way to Stormness Head, when you could just pass through the mountains next to it?" Edmund put in.

"I didn't say I would travel _to _Stormness Head, I said I would wait till I _pass_ it. It's the tallest mountain and it's hard to miss even in the dark, Sire," Sheleiya answered shortly without even looking at him. She seemed to mutter something else but Edmund didn't catch it.

She continued, "After that, I would travel close enough to Glasswater Creek-that is, close enough so I can see it, but far enough that I can stay among the trees. Where will that deer meet me so I can tell him I passed the border, Your Majesty?"

"The point is that the deer will _see_ you so you don't have to stop. Then he'll warn us," Edmund replied.

"But, what if the rider isn't me?" She argued.

"Well then, we would still know about him, wouldn't we?" Edmund said sarcastically.

The problem with two people who are arguing for the sake of arguing is that the argument will almost never conclude. And so, Edmund and Sheleiya continued on rather this roundabout debate before they got back to the real point. That is, they did not _conclude_ but just changed the subject.

"Here," Edmund offered her a red pen-. "Mark whatever path you're planning take. Then, I'll mark mine with blue when we find a meeting point. Then we can just use the same route I came from to go back."

Sheleiya picked up the pencil rather than the pen offered and marked her way. Her pencil mark veered a bit west, but she corrected it.

"Do you approve, Your Highness?" she asked with a polite tone that was interpreted as sarcasm.

"Very funny. Yes, now mark it with the pen." Edmund placed it in her hand so she couldn't contradict him again.

"But what about the meeting point?" she added. Edmund picked up a yellow pen and marked a point near the mouth of the Glasswater Creek where it split off.

"There. Now, will you please mark your path?" Edmund genuinely pleaded. He was beginning to feel hungry.

Sheleiya obeyed, and then Edmund marked his path with a blue pen. It wasn't that difficult since he did not have to stay hidden.

"Great, so I guess it's done," Sheleiya said more to herself as she stood. Edmund sat down in her place after she left the room. However, she appeared in the doorway a few moments later. "King Edmund, did you ever learn about fairies in your classes?"

There was a moment of puzzled silence from Edmund. He had never heard anyone in Narnia speak of fairies before.

"Well, I've only heard of them in fairytales and myths if that's what you mean."

"No, that's not what I meant. I mean- have you _learned_ about them like you would about any animal or plant?"

"No, I haven't but-what are you getting at?"

Sheleiya hesitantly handed him a piece of wrinkled paper (it was the one she had found the previous night with the drawings.) He took it and unfolded it.

"Where did you find this?"

She shrugged. "It was on the desk in my room. There's another one that looks like it was intended to be notes for school or something. But it was covered with silly drawings."

Edmund handed her back the paper. "It's not a fairy. It's a sprite. However, they don't really look like this. This was probably from one of the satyrs or dwarves when they used to be schooled. We abolished that law though in our first year of reigning and some of their textbooks and notes were stored here. These notes were probably during the Witch's reign and she tried to persuade the people of the sprites' disloyalty. The teacher demeaned the poor creatures' actual-"

"But, that wouldn't make sense completely. I mean, it said they hadn't been seen during the hundred year winter. Couldn't it be possible that there were sprites just like this before then?" Sheleiya interrupted. She wasn't trying to be rude, but she was excited about the topic. It came as a mystery to her.

"Well, perhaps that is true," Edmund admitted. He wanted a few minutes alone and he felt badly about being so short with her lately so he said, "Why don't you go into the library and find some old textbooks? Ask Mr. Tumnus, the faun, to help you find some if you can't."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Sheleiya said, hastily curtsying and leaving the room. Edmund just started relaxing when she came back once more.

"Pardon me, but where _is _the library, Your Majesty?"

"North Corridor adjacent to the throne room. You'll see two large red double doors," Edmund replied with a chuckle rolling up the map. Sheleiya thanked him again before scurrying off.

Edmund reclined himself on one of the window seats.

"It can't hurt to get a few moments of rest before going to Peter," he thought aloud with a yawn.

"Yes, it will!" Peter popped into the doorway. Edmund almost fell off the seat when he jumped in surprise.

"Why must everyone sneak up on me today?" he muttered. "Hello, Peter. What do you need of your good and faithful servant today?"

"Oh, please! I don't work you that much. If you _are_ done with all this map stuff (which I can see you are) could you please give the map to King Lune so he can approve the route and then help me with the preparations for tonight?"

Edmund groaned. "Weren't Lucy and Susan preparing yesterday too? How much can you prepare for one silly party!"

Peter laughed. "We just have to move some suits of armor out of the room. You really hate parties, don't you?"

Edmund sat up and grabbed the map and the other utensils off the table. "Yes, every part of it. Except the food, of course."

"Well, there'll be lots of food tonight. I do believe Susan and Lucy has even invited some friends from Calormene."

Edmund raised an eyebrow. "We have friends there?"

"Well, not really. There's only one girl coming from there. She helped Aravis, so Su thinks it'll be all right."

They were, of course, speaking of Aravis' friend Lasaraleen who originally came from Tashbaan. She had helped Aravis escape into Archenland in the first place.

"Where is King Lune, Pete?" Edmund asked as he stood in the doorway.

" In his chambers," Peter replied, looking for some book on the shelf.

"What are you looking for?"

"A book on Terebinthian pirates. I can't find it anywhere in our library and Mr. Tumnus said it might be in one of these rooms."

Edmund was too tired to investigate anymore, so he left his brother and headed to King Lune's chambers.

He gently knocked on the door.

"Come in," the voice of the king came. Edmund entered and gave a small bow.

"Why, hello, young king! What brings your visit?" King Lune stood up from a couch.

"This, Your Highness," Edmund handed the map to the Archenland king. "It's the map with the route for the agreement made last night. King Peter would like to make sure it has your approval. "

King Lune looked it over in detail as if he were examining every stroke made by the pens.

"Your Highness, why is there a pencil tracing under Sheleiya's route?" he asked a bit nervously.

Edmund confusedly looked at the place where the king pointed.

"Oh. That. She went off course accidentally. She fixed it though."

"Oh, I see. You see, I'm worried because Sheleiya tends to be more adventurous than for her own good sometimes. She used to- well, I won't speak of such things. But, I must say, that is more the reason I would feel more comfortable with this arrangement. In fact, keep a careful watch on her, Sire. She is young and she has much to learn of the dangers of life."

Edmund was going to question further, but was interrupted when Lune said, "Yes, I approve of the routes. May I ask if you've seen either of my sons? I haven't seen them all morning."

Edmund took the map back when it was handed to him. "No, Sire. I'm afraid I haven't, but I'm sure they are staying out of trouble."

King Lune smiled. "I suppose you're right. Farewell, Highness."

Edmund did not but walk a few feet away from King Lune's door when Corin collided with him.

"By the Lion's mane, prince! What is your-" Edmund began but Corin interrupted.

"Oh, I'm in for it now, King Edmund. You see, Cor and I were boxing for fun in the courtyard, and I accidentally boxed him too hard. Now he's—"

"For the love of- Corin! _When_ are you ever going to learn-" Edmund was interrupted again by Corin's twin Cor coming down the hall with a hand over his left eye.

"Corin! Wait until I tell Father. Your Highness, look at this eye!" Cor removed his hand. Edmund had to admit, it was very bad. But, to make the young prince feel better, he said, "Oh, it's not too bad. It'll heal up with some ice and maybe you should see the healers."

Corin interjected into the conversation. "Yes, I claim full responsibility. Could you not tell my Father about it then? I'm already in trouble with this whole soup thing and _that _was an accident."

Edmund rolled his eyes as he began leading Cor to the kitchen with Corin following. "First of all, it's going to be quite hard to hide evidence like this, Corin. Secondly, it was your sheer silliness that got you into this mess."

"Silliness, Highness! He's the one who can't handle a single blow to—"

"I don't care about what _he_ can handle. I gave you mercy on the last one. Your Father _will_ hear about this."

Corin huffed as he followed King Edmund and Cor to the kitchen.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Poor, poor Edmund:) Doesn't get a break. Anywho, I'll be updating sometime in the next week or so. So, stay tuned. Somethings will be unraveled in the next chapter:) Now...I'm off to watch The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe! Hope to see some reviews soon;P Adios, amigos!**_


	7. Ch 7: Findings and Fever

_** A/N: Hi, everyone! I'm actually updating within the same month! Yay:D But, anywho...something big is revealed in this chapter! Dun-dun-dun... Enjoy:) T**_

_**Thanks to Laura Andrews for beta-ing this mistakes I always miss:D You're awesome! And thanks to my reviewers and reading who keep me writing! **_

_**Disclaimer: Well, you see...I fired my old lawyer and got a new one. And you know what? I still don't own them...*Sigh* Enjoy anyway:)**_

* * *

><p>Chapter VII: Findings and Fever<p>

"It has begun," Edmund sighed to his older brother as they walked into the crowded ballroom after being announced. He was, of course, dreading the ball that had finally come.

So much could be seen and heard. The fountain with a statue of a mermaid was gurgling, while a small quartet of fauns next to it elegantly played harps and violins. Food was set out, and oh, the smells! Savory ham, things like meat pasties and apple dumplings filled the tables. There were many various kinds of sherbet- strawberry, raspberry, lemon. In addition to cooked food, there were raw fruits cut out in slices: apples, oranges, berries, plums, peaches, nectarines, and oh so many more kinds. The crystal chandelier was lit and was reflected by the marble floors. Statues and potted plants were set on the borders of the rooms. A few red chairs with velvet cushions accompanied them. Large, heavy, burgundy curtains hung by the doors; all except a white curtain that was hung by the exit onto the balcony outside. People in fine clothing chattered in light conversations as servers came around with trays of different samples of cheese or small glasses of white wine.

Peter and Edmund each took a glass of wine as they conversed with several different people. Most of their conversations were rather short and began with things like- "How is your family?" or "By the Lion's mane, I haven't seen you in ages!" or "Oh my! How your young ones have grown!" However, there was one conversation that took an interesting turn, at least in Edmund's interest. He and his brother began talking to a faun and a dwarf whom Mr. Tumnus had introduced them to awhile back. The faun's name was Furnus and the dwarf's was Galiger.

"I say, Your Majesties!" exclaimed the faun. "I must say Cair Paravel is more exquisite in person than in books."

"Ah, yes. A gift from the Lion. It is a shame that you have never been able to make it to any of our occasions before today," Peter said.

"Yes, it is. But I couldn't leave my dear Draya. She was ill for ever so long. But she is out of pain now." Furnus smiled sadly.

"We are very sorry about your loss. She was very kind and lovely to the end," Edmund sympathized.

"Thank you, Your Highnesses. Galiger, what do you think of the castle. You're a builder, are you not?"

The dwarf gave a proud smile. (Dwarves were known to become proud very easily in those days, at least the good dwarves.) "Yes, yes, I am a builder. I am the head builder in my clan. This castle, I must say, is beautiful. It's a wonder whether Aslan didn't ask us dwarves to build it. It does hold many mysteries though-so I have been told."

Furnus gasped. "Oh yes! I have read that as well. Of course, there probably isn't one but…" his voice trailed off. This caught much of King Edmund's attention, especially after his findings in his room.

He inquired further. "What kind of mysteries? Something like an ancient treasure room or secret doors in some rooms? Certainly nothing superstitious, such as ghosts."

The intelligent and well read faun replied, "No ghosts, Your Highness. But, there were rumors that said the builders (who ever they were)-,"

"Most likely dwarves, it was." Galiger interrupted.

Furnus continued, "It is said that the builders placed several secret passages in the castle. They say they hid the keys because they were afraid that Cair Paravel would be attacked for treasure. Others say the doors were put there only for a hoax and behind them are solid stones. There are even rumors that state that, laid in the stone behind the walls, there is something, a treasure that leads to a very dangerous quest. But they are just rumors."

"Yes, just rumors," Edmund echoed distractedly. "I wonder what _is_ behind that door. First, I need to find that key," he added in his thoughts. At that point, he was called to address someone else.

After everyone had eaten, the tables were moved away and the dancing music had begun. Edmund felt someone tap him on the shoulder.

"I do believe you owe me a waltz, my good king," Lucy beamed at him.

"I'm sorry to say, you must be mistaken. I do not _owe_ you any dance, sister," he returned in a very grave manner which soon turned into a smile as he added, "But, I would like to have this dance anyway."

He took her hand and led her into a waltz staying fairly close to the exit to the balcony. His plan was that once someone asked to dance with Lucy (no doubt they would), he would bow out and simply walk onto the balcony which broke off into two staircases—his escapes, as he called them. While they were dancing, they engaged in a small conversation.

"So, I presume you will sneak off into the night until the dancing is over, dear king?" Lucy smirked.

Edmund laughed. "Ah, yes. You see, I prefer the fresh outdoor air rather than the stuffy ballroom."

"You're in here when no one else is. I've caught you several times."

"Well, in my defense, sister, when no one is in it, it is rather a spacious place to think. And, I'll admit, I have taken a suit of armor apart and put it back together on rainy days."

Lucy gasped but giggled. "Wait until Peter finds out you've backed out on work to put together armor!"

"Sh-h-h," Edmund's lips curled into a smile. "It'll be our little secret."

He was tapped on the shoulder again. It was Mr. Tumnus.

"May I cut in?"

"Of course," he placed Lucy's hand in Tumnus' as he slipped outside according to plan.

The balcony was different from all the others in that it had two sets of stairs-one on each side. Edmund observed his choices. He could walk along the shore or he could walk by the forest making sure to stay in the castle circle. He eventually chose the wood since he knew his shoes would get a little wet and he did not want to come back in the ballroom with a trail of salt water.

Edmund cast a quick search inside to make sure his brother did not want to join him. His eyes met Peter's and Peter gave him a nod to go off without him. Then, he quickly took the stairs on his right.

"Relief," he thought as he fingered some ivy growing on the side of the castle. His original plan was to take a route in the forest as he usually did. He usually went down into the wood and the lake nearby. Then, he would walk around the lake until he reached a small bridge. He would cross that and it led very close to the other side of Cair Paravel, near the front. (The ballroom was near the back entrance.) However, he left the ballroom some time later than he usually did. The dancing started later, and his dance with Lucy also took some time.

"I'll just take a walk around the borders of Cair. That should be enough time," he said to himself.

Like most people on their strolls alone, they end up thinking and asking themselves question. So we cannot blame Edmund for doing so. As one may expect, the mind will often begin thinking through events that day. The beginning of the day was quite hazy to Edmund being half-asleep and having a head-ache. The middle of the day was uneventful other than that Peter knocked over a whole suit of armor which crashed into pieces in the ballroom. Edmund had laughed when the gauntlet fell at Peter's feet.

"The armor is challenging you to a duel. Do you accept, O brave king?" he teased.

Peter replied wittily, "As it is lying in pieces on the ground, I believe I have already won."

With this, he took a step, slipped on the gauntlet, and fell flat on his back leaving Edmund clutching his sides in laughter.

The late afternoon was spent getting ready. Baths were taken, layers of clothes put on, crowns polished and worn, etc. Edmund's mind sidetracked as he observed the castle, his home, more carefully. He stepped back. The largest tower shot up in the sky as if it hoped to touch the stars. The warning bell lay under it in an open environment. It shone in the moonlight with almost a spooky, foreboding appearance. The bell was the only part of Cair Paravel that Edmund did not enjoy so much. He didn't mind it in the day, but like most pleasant things, it was rather different at night. The bell was not yet used in their reign. The railings surrounded the bell were gold and, to Edmund, added a sort of creepiness to the whole picture at nighttime. He shivered as he looked further down. Two balconies jutted out from the sandy colored stone walls. Of course, they looked rather gray in the evening light. A window was placed in between the two which led Edmund to believe that he was near the guest quarters side of the castle.

He moved on. There was nothing too interesting on that side of the castle other than more balconies and more windows. However, he did find something interesting. He was fingering the cool stones of the castle when his fingers met an unexpected bump. It rather hurt and he quickly pulled back and found his finger to be pricked and bleeding slightly. He turned to find what had wounded him. There was a small lion in the corner and a sharp piece of stone jutting out of the side.

"Oh, there you are, Ed. Different route today, eh?" Edmund whipped around to find Peter approaching him.

"Yes, I thought this way might be shorter. I thought you said you weren't going to join me tonight?" Edmund said.

"Oh, well, I wasn't. But, I told Susan that I needed to find you when I didn't see you along the shore. What were you looking at, by the way?"

Edmund pointed to the small lion jutting out of the stone. "I jabbed my finger on it accidentally. Mighty sharp."

Peter peered at it. "Interesting. Look, Ed, the lion is in a brick like thing rather than the actual stone."

Edmund saw what his brother pointed out. The stone itself was at least a foot in length all around. The lion, however, was connected on a brick no larger than Edmund's hand and was inscribed into the stone. He knocked on it.

"It sounds hollow. Do you suppose-" Edmund stopped mid-sentence. He suddenly remembered the keyhole in his room. "I say! Pete, do you have a dagger with you?"

"Well, yes. It's right here," he said handing his brother a dagger in a scabbard embedded with jewels.

"I'm afraid it's not that sharp. It's for show rather than for use. Silly if you ask me, but tradition says I must carry one at special occasions. Do you think there's something inside?"

Edmund wanted to say, "I _know_ something's inside," but instead said, "Maybe, I'm not sure." He began knifing at the plaster around it. It was difficult, for, as Peter said, the knife was more for show and so it was rather dull. Taking turns at tackling the plaster, they eventually got it off the brick. It was loose now and could easily be taken out. And it was. Edmund pulled it out and reached inside the hole in the stone. To his disappointment, his fingers only met a wall.

"Maybe it was just the builder's mistake," Edmund said.

"Or not," Peter said looking at the brick in his hands. "Look!" The brick itself was a sort of box. A small brass knob, like you would find on your mother's jewelry box, was at the bottom. Edmund carefully pulled it open. Just as he expected, a key no bigger than three inches was laid inside.

"By the Lion! I wonder what it goes to!" Peter gasped.

"I haven't got the foggiest," Edmund lied. If Peter was not so intrigued with their findings, he would have recognized the lie in his brother's voice. Edmund didn't want to tell Peter he knew where the key belonged. He had made up his mind that he would find what was behind the door first, and then tell Peter. "After all, Peter has enough weighing on his mind," Edmund made an excuse in his mind.

"What should we do now?" Edmund asked.

"Well, I shouldn't want to tell the girls just yet. Don't want to get their hopes up. But, this _is_ exciting. Just keep a look out for any keyholes or any locked rooms or something."

"Peter, could I hold onto it then?" Edmund hesitated.

"I suppose, since you found it, it's only fair. But let me know if you find something interesting," Peter agreed handing him the key.

"Of course," Edmund replied. "When I _find_ something," He added in his thoughts.

"Well, we'd better go back now," Peter concluded. Edmund nodded as they walked back together.

When they got there, Edmund's head ache came back suddenly, his head started spinning, and he was feeling queasy.

"Pete, I don't feel so well. Do you think Su will mind if I retire early?"

His brother stared hard at him. "No, I don't think so. The ball's over soon anyhow. I do hope you're not coming down with something."

"Maybe I am. I did get caught in that storm riding my horse a week ago."

Peter agreed to let Edmund go. Edmund was glad. He really did not feel well. His eyes burned every time he blinked and his body began aching.

"Oh, bother," he thought. "I must have a temperature."

He stumbled up the many stairs to his room, opened the door, placed the key on one of the shelves, and flopped on his bed. Before he knew it, he fell asleep.

He was awoken, what seemed to him a moment later, but was really nearly two hours later, by someone placing a cool cloth on his forehead. It was Susan.

"Su, what- are you- do-doing?" his speech slurred partly by sleep and partly by fever.

She motherly stroked his hair. "Peter told me you weren't feeling well. It seems you have a fever."

Edmund said nothing but just closed his eyes. He was too tired to move. He shivered with chills. He checked to see if the window was open; it wasn't. He definitely had a fever, hopefully not worse than Susan's worried face told. She fetched more blankets and placed them over her little brother.

"Keep warm and get rest," she said blowing out the flickering candle. "You should be well in a few days if we can break your fever by tomorrow. Goodnight."

She stopped to see if her brother's breathing had slowed. It always did when he fell asleep. When she was sure, she quietly closed the door behind her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So, the key is found...but what will it reveal? ;P Yet, poor Edmund is sick...hmm... Stay tuned for more:D Hope to hear from you guys! Au Revoir!**_


	8. Ch 8: Recollections and Rain

_**A/N: *Waves nervously* Hi, everyone! It's been a while, I know. Sorry...I've had a series of unfortunate events really including twisted ankles, hurt fingers, sickness...but, here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy:) **_

**_Disclaimer: See previous disclaimers for previous chapters. _**

* * *

><p>Chapter VIII: Recollections and Rain<p>

Edmund's fever broke the following night-to everyone's relief. He was better and up about five days later.

"You had everyone rather worried, Your Majesty," Cor said later when seeing King Edmund for the first time in days.

"Thank you for your concern. I suppose I should have heeded the warning of a storm two weeks ago," Edmund replied.

"I'm sure you will next time," Susan added, more as a threat than a comment.

King Lune placed a hand on Edmund's shoulder. "It's a shame we didn't see you longer on our trip."

"Yes, I am sorry as well," Edmund replied.

"But I hope everyone had a good time, all the same," Lucy added.

All the Archenlanders genuinely agreed.

"I have only been to Cair Paravel twice and I must say both times have been delightful," Aravis said.

"And I hope you and your sister have also had a good first time," Susan said, turning to Breeca and Sheleiya.

"Yes, Your Majesty. The ball was simply wonderful!" Breeca interjected. The conversation continued with memories of the ball. They talked of the dancing, dresses, jewelry, and the like. "Oh, Sheleiya, I forgot to tell you the other night," Lucy said. "The necklace you're wearing is very beautiful!" She was speaking of the diamond shaped pendant that almost looked like a crystal, yet had stone like qualities. Sheleiya was wearing it now, strung on a silver chain.

"Oh, thank you, Queen Lucy," she smiled.

"I must say, I have never seen any stone like it. May I ask where you got it? Was it a gift?" Susan asked amiably. Edmund noted that Breeca cast Sheleiya a warning look which aroused his suspicion.

"Interesting, really," Sheleiya cautiously went on. "I found it."

"I must say, you fell in luck," Edmund put in. "It is very rare for one to find a jewel like that lying around. No one claimed it?"

"No, Your Majesty," she replied quickly. "We have been very fortunate in our-" She stopped to think of the right word. "-adventures."

"We have not heard of your adventures. We should very much like to hear how you came to where you are. Were you originally from Archenland?" Peter asked.

"Well, I, um," she stammered.

Breeca cast her a nervous look and also one that said, "I told you so" before _she_ replied for her sister. "We met King Lune in search for a job. We were on our own for personal reasons and the king was gracious enough to take us in and give us opportunities," she answered calmly. It did not really answer Peter's question, but no one pressed her further, seeing that it made both sisters nervous. Even afterwards, Sheleiya hesitated and seemed very nervous. She twiddled with her fingers and looked at the floor until the subject changed.

A knock came on the door of the sitting room they were currently in. Peter admitted entrance and an attendant appeared in the doorway.

"King Lune, I would like to inform you, the carriage you asked for is here, and horses are bridled and saddled. All is ready for your departure, as you asked."

"Thank you," King Lune smiled. "Your Majesties, I am afraid we must leave you now."

The four monarchs led the Archenlanders outside where they pleasantly said their good-byes.

"And you shall hear from us soon enough. Perhaps two or three weeks from now," King Lune informed them.

Soon, the Pevensies stood on the stone road leading away from the castle waving to the carriage and the horses which held King Lune's advisors and sons.

"Well, Susan, would you like some tea?" Lucy asked after awhile. Susan said she would, and Peter and Edmund asked if they might join as well. And, of course, their sisters agreed.

"Edmund," Peter turned to his younger brother after Susan and Lucy had gone inside. "Would you like to go for a horse ride? You haven't been out in almost a week."

Edmund nodded and they walked over to the stables. They took out their horses. They took the path through the forest by the lake, near the south end of the castle where the ball room was. One could take a small road where he would find a lake and a bridge back to the castle.

"Edmund, have you found any places that the key might be able to be used?" Peter asked as they approached the silvery lake. It was not shining because it was rather a cloudy and dull day. When the summer sun would hit the lake, however, it would send out gold reflections onto the trees; and, from a distance, it would seem as the lake itself was one slab of gold, for it was that still.

"Well, not really. Have you?" Edmund was trying to avoid that question for now. He placed a mental note to attempt to fit the key into the small door in his desk. He had forgotten about it while he was ill.

"No, I haven't found one key hole. Oh, I have told the girls about it while you were sick. They are going to keep a look out as well."

Edmund nodded. For a while, they said nothing. All that could be heard was the _clackity-plop clackity-plop_ of the horse hooves on the dirt.

"Peter, I want to ask you something," Edmund began gravely.

"What is it?"

"Do you-" Edmund paused to get his thoughts straight. "Do you still have nightmares about the witch?"

Peter looked at his brother worriedly. "No, do you?"

Edmund couldn't look straight at Peter. He glanced down at the reigns. "Well, that's the thing. I haven't for several years. But lately…"His voice trailed off. He felt a bit embarrassed. He knew he was forgiven and that everyone was all right. He was confused as to why he was haunted by these dreams all of a sudden.

"Perhaps it has to do with—but, no. I should be fine," Edmund thought.

"Ed, I'm going to ask you a serious question. And I want you to answer truthfully," Peter said in a stern voice. Edmund agreed and Peter continued, "You know everyone has forgiven you of your betrayal. Have _you_ forgiven yourself? I mean, truly forgiven yourself?"

Of course, Edmund had. He no longer thought of himself as a traitor. "Yes, honestly. I-"

Peter cut in, "Let me put this in a way you might understand. If Susan shot an arrow that went amiss, and it hit you, would you forgive her and forget about it?"

"Well, Peter, I don't know our sister to ever to be that off in her archery (if off at all) but, yes, I would."

Peter nodded. "All right. If Lucy accidentally told an important ambassador one of your most embarrassing incidents, would you forgive her and forget about it?"

"Yes, without hesitation."

"And if I ever hurt you in some way, would you forgive me?"

"Yes! But, Peter, it's different!" Edmund exasperated. "Those are all little trifles, I- I betrayed everyone. But, as I was saying before, I don't think—"

"So, you haven't forgiven yourself?"

"But, I did! Aslan cleared it up! I know that he died for me and he-"

Peter stared at him surprised. "Edmund! How did you find out?"

"Didn't you think I would find out sooner or later," Edmund scoffed. "I overheard a conversation between Susan and Lucy last winter."

"Oh," Peter hung his head sadly. "I'm sorry, Edmund. You weren't supposed to know."

"Why not? I'm more thankful to Aslan than ever. I don't know why you all didn't tell me," Edmund said with a smile. But is soon turned into a frown. "But, it did make things difficult this past winter." Peter said nothing and Edmund continued, "It brought back so many recollections of the past I- well, it doesn't matter anymore. And, Peter, I did forgive myself. It's just, I've been thinking a lot about what Aslan has done. I suppose it brings back unwanted memories. Sometimes, I feel I just need to prove myself to the people, though. To show them I can, independently, make the right decisions."

"Edmund," Peter said in a gentle, compassionate voice. "Part of forgiveness is forgetting your past and leaving it behind completely. We all did. In fact, I haven't thought about our first time coming here in ever so long. Actually, not until you mentioned it. And I'm sure the people feel the same. As for proof, I think you've proven yourself worthy enough. Really, Ed."

Edmund smiled. "Thanks Peter."

He sighed. He still felt that he needed to prove himself under some kind of pressure. If there was some way he could test the change in him. If there was some way he could prove to himself, to Peter, to his people, that he was changed.

"I'll find a way," he thought. "I will."

Peter looked at the quickly darkening sky. "We had better get back now. It's going to rain. Don't want you to get ill again." As he was saying this, it was already drizzling. They both broke into a full gallop across the bridge and into the stables.

Narnian rain storms grow very bad, very quickly. In fact, by the time the two brothers reached the stables, they were already drenched. The rain was coming down so hard, they could hardly see three feet in front of them. Careful to stay under some panels by the stable, they ran into the castle. It didn't do much for them since they were already dripping wet. They were met by Lucy as soon as they walked through the doors.

"Lion's Mane! You two are soaked. Susan sent me to search for you. Tea is ready, but I do suggest you get out of those clothes and dry off." She then said half to herself, "I do wonder if the rain will ever let up."

The past week had been the only sunshine they had seen in over a month. They were thankful for the rain at first since they had just come out of a very dry season. But, when the rain started, it didn't stop. This often happened in the spring, but it made the summers gorgeous. The grass would always be lush green, the flowers would be the brightest, and everything would just seem perfect.

Peter and Edmund changed out of their wet clothes, got into dry ones, and met their sisters in the parlor room for tea. The parlor room, usually a very bright place, was dulled by the weather. It was nearly decorated in all white- the curtains, the couches, the tables. There were, of course, the red cushions on the chair and the flowers which brightened up the room.

When Peter and Edmund arrived, their sisters were already seated and pouring out the tea. The fire in the fireplace was roaring and immediately warmed the kings right to their toes. For one knows, no matter how warm it is outside, when you get soaking wet, it always seems colder inside.

Presently, the four kings and queens were sitting around table, sipping hot tea.

"Have you two found anything interesting in the past couple of days?" Peter asked Susan and Lucy.

"Well, it would help if we knew what the key looked like," Lucy said taking another sip.

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry! Edmund, I believe you still have the key in your possession."

Edmund suddenly sprung out of his seat with an "O-o-oh!"

His siblings exchanged confused glances.

"Yes, Pete, I do. Excuse me for one second, I must do something quickly," Edmund replied and ran up the spiral staircase leaving his siblings dumbfounded and puzzled. He raced to his room and shoved things around on his desk to find where he had placed the key. He was so sick when he had put it down, he didn't remember much at all. After some time, he found it on one of the shelves. He cleared the books from the space that was level with the desk that held the door. He just realized for the first time, that his desk was actually built into the wall itself. He took a deep breath, placed the medallion into the circle and turned it so the keyhole appeared, (he took it out a week ago so he wouldn't lose it), and carefully slid the key in. It was a perfect fit, no doubt. He sighed in anxiousness.

Just as he was about to turn the key, he hesitated. What if this was something evil that would place his family in danger? He remembered that he was trying to prove himself worthy to make right decisions. If this was evil, he would be making the same mistakes over again. In the end, Edmund assured himself that it was safe since Aslan had given him the medallion, which _was_ a part to this.

He took another deep breath. He held it as he turned the key. He turned it three times before he heard a click and the small door creaked open just a little. He exhaled. He wrapped his fingers around the edge of the door and slowly opened it.

Edmund gave a quiet gasp and a small laugh. This was not what he expected at all…

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Cliff Hanger! Hanging off a cliff! And that's why we call him Cliff Hanger! Please tell me some of you sang that:P Sorry to be cruel, but you all will find out soon enough what Edmund found. Stay tuned and let me know what you thought! What do you think is behind that door? ;)**_


	9. Ch 9: Troubles and Treats

_**A/N: Hullo, there! I'm sorry that it's been so long, but here is the next chapter. I decided to be cruel and leave you with a cliffy for a chapter longer:) But, to make it up (and this relatively short chapter), I'll post the next chapter in the next few days to a week. Also, this is from Sheleiya's POV. **_

_**Thanks much to my readers and reviewers! And, of course, to my amazing beta Laura Andrews:) You're awesome! **_

**_Dislcaimer: I actually own two people...well, maybe three, but it doesn't matter. C.S. Lewis owns Narnia and all the really cool characters so...yeah. _**

* * *

><p>Chapter IX: Troubles and Treats<p>

Home at last. The carriage had arrived at Anvard only a few moments after Sheleiya had awoken from a nap. Her sister scolded her for dozing off.

"You should have observed the landscape so you can find where you can stay hidden among the trees when you ride to Narnia," she said.

"It's all right, Breeca. The girl's very tired. Besides, we have plenty of maps she can use," King Lune intervened, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. He slipped his head out the window to check on the others who were riding their horses.

"Are you three all right?" he called to Cor, Corin, and Aravis_._

The three of them had decided they would like to ride horseback along with the rest of the party on their way home instead of using the carriage their father had sent for in Narnia.

"Just fine, Father," replied Cor. As he was saying this, their driver had just blown the horn to announce their arrival so those at Anvard would open the gate. Within the next half hour, their horses were taken to the stables, the carriage was being put away, and their bags were already being carried to their rooms.

"I say," said Aravis with a long yawn. "I wouldn't mind getting an hour or so of rest."

"Me too," agreed Cor. "I wish we could have visited Bree and Hwin though."

"Oh, Cor, Aravis" began Breeca. "Why have you never told Sheleiya and me about your adventures? You only told us about the battle here at Anvard."

Aravis shrugged. "I guess it never crossed our minds to tell you. I mean, you haven't been here very long. We've only met a few months ago. I hope you're not upset."

"And, besides," Corin interrupted as Breeca was about to reply. "You never give them a break from their studies." He received a reprimand from his Father for being impertinent before he was allowed to follow Cor and Aravis inside.

"Well, we had better send word for tea, Sire," Breeca suggested as she entered the castle.

King Lune offered his arm to Sheleiya who accepted with a smile as they began leisurely walking into the castle. The king had been a father figure to her ever since she and Breeca had arrived at Anvard. She remembered the stormy night that had led them there in the first place. They were following a road leading out of a town when a huge tree hit by lightening crashed in front of them, nearly crushing them . King Lune and his hunting party had heard their screams through the booming thunder and had quickly gathered the two frightened girls onto their horses and headed straight for Anvard. When they had recovered from the shock of it all, King Lune asked where they were from and why they were all alone wandering in the woods. Of course, they told him the whole story, which no else knew for the time being, and asked him if he knew a place where they could find work and shelter. Upon finding Breeca's teaching abilities, he hired her as tutors to his sons and Aravis. The old tutors had left because they believed that the job was too tiring for them in their old age. It seemed so long ago to Sheleiya and Breeca, but only a month or two had passed.

Now, Sheleiya had her own way to repay the king for his kindness—even if she was secretly nervous about the job.

"Something troubles you?" the king asked as they arrived inside.

"No, Sire. Why would you think that?" Sheleiya answered with a faint smile.

"You just seem quiet is all," King Lune replied with a hearty laugh. Sheleiya laughed along with him. She was usually rather talkative. However, she did have times, when she was deep in thought, where she didn't speak at all for a long time. The things she would ponder would vary. She didn't share her thoughts often.

"Most people would think them foolish and unimportant," she thought.

"Just thinking, Sire," Sheleiya explained.

"About?" inquired the king.

"My sister, Sire," she lied, though wondering if she should have used her sister as a cover up.

"Something troubles you?" King Lune repeated.

Sheleiya heaved a heavy sigh as her thoughts truly turned to her sister. "Well, nothing troubles me as much as something seems to be troubling Breeca. I think she blames herself for what happened."

"What's done is done. It was not her fault, but if she continues to believe it, it will surely break her. I will see if I can speak to her. Would that ease your mind, dear?"

"Yes, Sire. Thank you, Sire."

Presently, they arrived in the parlor room waiting for the others. "Would you like me to fetch the princes and Aravis, Sire?" Sheleiya asked.

"No, I must retrieve something from my room, anyhow. I shall get them myself. I shall return presently," the jolly king replied and whisked out of the room.

Sheleiya sighed and stared out of the window. The remnant of raindrops from earlier rain raced down the window one by one in a jagged, zig-zag pattern. The sky was pink from the re-appearing sun after the rain. She still felt melancholy. Not only was the weight of this new duty exciting _and_ nerve-wrecking, she missed her sister. Her _real_ sister. Seeing the kings and queens of Narnia so close despite their various duties hit her hard. She remembered a time where nothing could separate her and Breeca. But her sister had changed.

Light footsteps in the hall distracted her from her thoughts. She turned towards the door and saw Corin's head peep in.

"Is Father here?" he whispered. Sheleiya shook her head with a smile.

"I say, Sheleiya, could you perhaps save me a small piece of cake, and maybe some scones. I don't really care about the tea much. Oh! Maybe you have cookies, could you get me some as well?" He whispered again entering the room. He looked back at the door to make sure no one was coming.

"What did you do now?" Sheleiya sighed while making a mental note of the things Corin asked for. She knew she mustn't spoil him, but she couldn't help but feel guilty either. She had gotten him in trouble in Narnia, though she realized too late that she might have overreacted.

"Well, you see, I was walking down after he came to fetch me and my father's manservant Jaynil (you know he doesn't like me) said that it was impossible for me to knock _him_ down due to his so called _physique_. I accepted the challenge and knocked him down. And it was very easy, I must say. But Father had just come into the corridor and Jaynil told everything. Father said it isn't right for princes to box inside castle walls," Corin explained.

"Oh, Corin, when are you- never mind. I'll make sure to get you something. But you had better get back up to your chambers before your father comes back."

Corin headed for the door and stopped midway to face her. "Promise you will?" Sheleiya nodded and gestured for him to be silent and leave.

"I suppose you owe me for tattling on me in Narnia," Corin remarked with a chuckle as he left the room and escaped stealthily into the hall. Sheleiya rolled her eyes.

She was reminded that she wanted to do some more research on sprites. She had found some facts in the text books that were in the Narnian library. They were found in the Shuddering Wood. They held the ability of magic, or, at least, used to. Something happened: according to the books, the sprites fell into two loyalties. Some were faithful to Aslan, and the others were loyal to the White Witch. There was a war between the groups and the good sprites lost their powers. The remaining creatures were hostile, but both groups had an excellent memory that was nearly photographic. They dwelt mostly in tree trunks or underground in burrows. The good sprites had not been seen for a hundred years and the evil ones had nearly all been driven out by the Narnian monarchs. Sheleiya knew she probably would never see one, but she found them fascinating nonetheless.

Soon she heard the rattling of tea cups being carried on a tray with other tea assortments. It was her sister bringing in the tray and Aravis and King Lune were behind her.

"Cor is talking to Corin upstairs. He wants to keep him company because Corin got in trouble again," Aravis explained.

Presently they were comfortable, sipping on tea and chatting gaily. King Lune was not there for too long. He was called away the minute he had drunk his last sip of tea. He excused himself, leaving the three ladies alone. Sheleiya had a plan in mind to grant Corin's wish and also to bring something for Cor as well. But there was some time until she could.

"Shel, would you like to help with the gardening tomorrow? Our gardener has asked me to pick out an arrangement and I would love some help!" Aravis asked.

"Yes, I would. But Breeca is probably better at that sort of thing. I-"

"Oh, I already asked her. She says she's busy tomorrow."

Breeca nodded in confirmation.

"Well, all right," Sheleiya agreed. "Oh, that reminds me, Breeca. Would you help me find that book with the poisonous plants and the cures?"

"Of course," Breeca replied. "I do hope you're not intending to go anywhere that has them though—again."

"No, I don't. And I didn't know there were such plants near the castle. Though I wouldn't mind having a little bit of thrill every now and then," Sheleiya replied with an accusatory glance at her sister.

"Where would you go, Shel? I traveled much and I found nothing interesting except a huge desert," remarked Aravis, who had traveled as far as Calormen into Archenland.

"But what about west? West of Narnia?" Sheleiya said.

"It's just this land called Telmar," her sister answered.

"But, what about those old rumors? They might be true," Sheleiya said taking a small bite of a biscuit.

"What do you mean? You mean those myths about that old cave?" Breeca scoffed.

"A cave! That's what it was. I couldn't remember when I was in Narnia. I should've liked to read some books on it."

"Oh! What cave?" Aravis asked, quite interested.

"It's said there is," Sheleiya said. "Or at least, was, this magical cave. It's been told that an ancient treasure lies there."

"Nonsense!" Breeca laughed, not unkindly. "If there was, I'm sure the kings and queens of Narnia would have found it by now."

Sheleiya shrugged. "Maybe they did. Or maybe, like I said, it _was_ a cave, but isn't anymore."

"Sheleiya, tell me more," pleaded Aravis.

"I'm sorry. That's all I know about it. There's only a small paragraph about it in one of our books. I can show it to you later."

"Well, whatever the cave is, Shel," Breeca said. "I doubt _you'll_ be the one to find it."

Sheleiya cringed at her sister's almost mocking tone. "We'll see about that," she thought, remembering her plans of sneaking off after delivering messages to Narnia.

Breeca stood. "Well, I had better take these leftover snacks back to the kitchen. I'm sure someone will eat them later."

"No, I'll do it," offered Sheleiya. "I don't mind, really."

Breeca nodded and sat back down, starting another conversation with Aravis. Sheleiya picked up the tray and slipped into the hallway. She set the tray on a small table under one of the paintings and checked that no one was around. Then, she pulled out an unused handkerchief from her sleeve and laid it beside the tray. She began picking out a few things. She took two biscuits, a few cookies, and some scones and folded it up in a small bundle. She finished her task of returning the tray to the kitchen and then made her way to the princes. She heard shouting emerge from Corin's room. No doubt the two had engaged in some sort of argument again. Sheleiya knocked over their loudness.

"Who is it?" came two irritated voices at once.

"It's me-Sheleiya."

Suddenly, the door swung open.

"Come in, come in," Corin gestured to her, looked in the hall for anyone, and then shut it silently. "Did you bring something?"

Sheleiya opened the handkerchief on the table. "And I brought some for Cor as well."

Both boys hastily thanked her as they dove into the treats. They seemed to forget all about their quarrel.

"Slow down!" Sheleiya laughed as she watched the boys scarf the food down as quickly as possible.

"Sorry, Shel. We're just so hungry!" exclaimed Cor with a mouthful.

"Well, dinner is only a few hours away," Sheleiya reminded them as she sat on Corin's bed. After they had eaten everything, Sheleiya gathered the napkin, brushed off the crumbs, and tucked it back in her sleeve.

"I should be going. I'm sure to hear it if someone found out I gave you these," Sheleiya winked. She bid the princes farewell and walked to her own room.

She sat down on a couch with a heavy sigh. Her thoughts returned to her troubled sister and her new assignment. However, in her drowsiness, she nodded off into a much needed sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Do you have a new impression of the sisters? And, what is Sheleiya up to? Hmm... ;P Leave a review to tell me what you think! What you liked, what you didn't (nicely, please:P). Love to hear from you! _**

**_Next chapter...a mystery will be revealed. ;)_**


	10. Ch 10: Caves and Candlelight

_**A/N: Well, here's the chapter you all have been waiting for! Hope you like it! **_

_**Thanks to reviewers, readers, and my beta Laura Andrew. **_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own anything...**_

* * *

><p>Chapter X: Caves and Candlelight<p>

"A map!" Edmund exclaimed, placing an old, scrolled up map on the table in front of his siblings. "All that trouble for a plain old map!"

"Well, it looks rather ancient," Lucy commented. Susan agreed.

"It has to have some purpose to it. No one hides maps in secret compartments for nothing. Have you looked at it yet?" Peter asked. "I mean, really _looked_ at it," he added.

"Well, no. But, why would someone be trying to hide a map in my room?" Edmund remarked.

"I'm not sure. But you said you knew about this for a while, right?" Peter asked.

"Yes, but I already told that story."

"But where did you get the medallion from? You know, the one you said unlocked the door in your desk?" Susan turned to Edmund.

"I got it as a gift from Aslan. Actually, if I didn't remember that it was from Aslan, I don't think I would have opened it as willingly."

Peter stood up. "Well, we might as well figure out what's so special about this. Help me clear this table."

The kings and queens cleaned off a table covered with law books and old scrolls. They were working on a case of trespassing for the animals living on the border of Ettinsmoor. The giants driven away had been getting a bit rambunctious.

"All right, now let's spread the map on the table and use these,"- Peter laid down painted stones that the Pevensies used as paper weights on the four corners of the map. "Let's see what we have here."

The map was indeed very old. It was a map of Narnia but it was not as elaborate as any other map in the castle. On this map, the Narnian borders went as far as the Great Waterfall instead to Cair Paravel and the Eastern Sea. These parts were labeled "Uninhabited country" and tree symbols flowed across it. What was now the Shuddering Woods were named as habitats of animals on the map. It had things like "Fox's Den" or "Bears Den" or "Rabbit Holes". Some had unnamed towns, but they were still marked with symbols of houses implying that they existed. This the Pevensies found very curious.

"It's just an old map," Edmund repeated over and over again under his breath.

"Oh, Edmund. You must learn to be more patient sometimes," Susan remarked. "It's more than that!"

"It _is_ an old map," Lucy said. "But it is lovely. Do you think Mr. Tumnus might know the time it was from?"

"Perhaps," Edmund said. "But, first, let's look for clues that might tell us something about it. Well, it must have been a very young Narnia. The Lantern Waste is still there, but the territory past the Great Lake was never conquered, or as it says 'uninhabited'."

"Look!" Lucy exclaimed. "This doesn't even have Archenland on it!"

"By the Lion, Lu, you're right," Edmund gasped. "This is before even King Col established the kingdom. That means this map is either originally from King Frank's reign or a copy of a map from King Frank's reign."

"Any other time," Susan said. "I would have said this was a copy. But this map is dreadfully old paper. There is no way it could be a copy. Or, if it was, it wasn't that far from King Frank's reign anyhow. It surpasses my understanding how it's been preserved for- Aslan knows how many years."

"If our calculations are correct, nearly one thousand and twelve," Edmund said.

Meanwhile, the eldest Pevensie had been carefully examining each part of the map while the others continued to discuss the time and use for it. There was something different, and not just the little animal habitats and small unnamed towns. He was broken out of his train of thought when his brother noticed his concentration.

"What's bothering you, Pete?" he asked.

"Look here, I know this is exciting and all, but there's something about this that's just- I can't put my finger on it. But I'm worried it might put us all in danger," Peter replied anxiously.

"Peter, Aslan gave me the clues to find it. I mean, how could it be bad?" Edmund said.

"I didn't say it was _bad_. I said dangerous. I don't think this is the right time to be going on these adventures and all. We have a lot going on around here. Look, maybe in a few months we'll pick this back up. All right?"

There was something in Peter's voice that bothered Edmund. He didn't inquire further because of his brother's sudden change of mood.

"All right," he said. "But could we at least find out the importance in it all. That doesn't involve going anywhere dangerous."

Peter chuckled. "Well, that's easy."

"It is?" Lucy asked still staring confusedly at the map.

"Oh, Peter! I can't take this anymore. What is it?" Susan burst out.

Peter turned to Edmund. "Come on, Ed. You passed all the Narnian geography exams. You could draw them upside down. Don't you see anything really different?"

"Well, Peter, I don't think I studied a map quite this old and elaborate," Edmund replied, but looked down at the map again. He searched for several minutes. His eyes scanning the old parchment up and down, side to side, diagonally, and finally straight at it as if hoping the answer would pop up from inside. He looked up for a second and rubbed his eyes, which were watering from staring in the dim light. They only had one candle since it was rather late now. He cast a pleading glance at his brother who simply smiled and shook his head in return.

Edmund, once again, turned his eyes to the map. He began a strategic search this time. He spotted all the names and symbols one at a time. Some of the marks were familiar from old maps he had studied (not quite as old, but old nonetheless) and some not so familiar. Presently, his eyes came upon a very small writing on the west side near what is now, the Telmar River. He peered closer, his eyes having a hard time focusing in the dimming candlelight. It read : "Cave of Crystal Shards".

Edmund gasped as he stood up straight.

"What is it, Ed?" Susan asked.

"He found it," Peter replied with a smile. "I say, are you all right, Edmund?" For suddenly, Edmund fell back in the chair with a worried expression. He knew the Cave of Crystal Shards. Immediately, when he had seen the words, his mind reeled back to the article mentioning the cursed goblet that caused civil wars among the Narnians. And, also, the shards themselves, which, when touched without the ability to wield the magic, turned the person to stone or killed them instantly. Peter was right. It was an adventure, but a dangerous one.

"Edmund," Lucy placed a hand on her brothers shoulder. "What's up?"

"I-I've seen this before. Peter's right. It _is_ dangerous."

"How?" Peter asked anxiously. He wanted and would do anything to keep his family and country from harm.

"Well, it's - wait here," Edmund said getting up and rushing outside the room. He returned some time later with two books in his hands.

"I forgot about these for a while," he said placing the two books on the table.

"So, this is what we lost you to two weeks ago!" Lucy laughed.

"By the Lion's mane, this book seems as old as the map itself," Susan remarked fingering the worn cover of the ancient book Edmund had found nearly a week before.

"It is," Edmund said. "Look inside, at this page." He turned to the page he had read before. "The Cave of Crystal Shards. Now, look at this on the map." He pointed to the location of the cave drawn on the map.

"Somehow, the name almost seems familiar," Lucy commented. In fact, it was familiar. She had found it in the same book Sheleiya had read the small article on the cave.

"Don't be silly, Lu," Susan laughed, not unkindly. "Something this ancient isn't found in regular books. Where _did_ you find this, Edmund?" She picked up the ancient book and gently turned the pages.

"Actually, sister, I found it in our own library. It was next to this book; I pulled it off accidentally," Edmund pointed to the other book _Narnian Paintings_.

"Why did you want a book on paintings?" Peter asked.

"I was hoping you were going to get around to that," Edmund smiled. "You know that picture in the hallway leading to the kitchen? It's the one that looks like a simple landscape painting. Here's the description," Edmund turned to the page in _Narnian Paintings_.

"Oh! I do like that picture," commented Susan.

"Yes, it's rather sweet," agreed Lucy.

"Girls," Edmund scoffed. "Always see everything so sweet and innocent."

"Oh, shut up and get to your point," Lucy snapped.

"It says here that in the way back of the picture, there is a cave," Edmund pointed out.

"By the Lion," Peter said under his breath. "Do you think it's the same cave?" He asked in a louder voice.

"Well, according to this book,"-he pointed to the ancient book- "the Cave of Crystal Shards had blue crystals emitting a glow. Our painting matches the description."

"But why is it dangerous?" Susan asked.

Edmund sat down, turning the pages of _Narnian Paintings_ though not really reading it. "It says in the ancient book that if one does not have the power to wield magic and attempts to touch the stone, he will either be turned to stone or die instantly. King Frank hid this goblet of some sort that seemed to be causing a civil war in Narnia."

"Interesting," Peter said. "The White Witch could do the same thing-well, the turning into stone part."

"Maybe that's how she did it!" Edmund exclaimed. "She really didn't have her own power. These crystals look exactly like the crystal shards of her wand. So, when she turned others into stone and all that sort of terrible stuff, she was just wielding the magic from the shards themselves-not her own."

"So, she _was_ really powerless without her wand," Lucy smiled. "Wand or not- she still was not a match for Aslan!"

Peter placed a hand on her shoulder. "Indeed she wasn't, dear sister."

Susan glanced outside the window. "Oh my," she yawned. "It must be past midnight. We should all go to bed before we strain our eyes in this dim candlelight."

No one really wanted to sleep now since they had found such an exciting adventure. But, in the end, they had to agree with Susan, so they all retired for the night.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: What will Edmund do now? And when? **_

_**The thing about the White Witch's wand was an idea I had floating around in my head for awhile. I thought it fit in to this story. **_

_**I'll try to review soon, but I have this literary analysis paper of death that will keep me pre-occupied for a little. But, I will reply to any reviews that come in! Sorry I haven't been so good on keeping up with those! I will get to them now! So, leave a review to tell me any thoughts! :) **_

_**Arrivederci!**_


	11. Ch 11: Analysis and Apologies

_**A/N: Greetings! Hopefully, I won't completely disappear from the face of the earth as classes start again. Hope everyone is surviving out there with midterms or start of a new semester! Enjoy this chapter! **_

_**Thanks: Thank you to my beta Laura Andrews! Without her, I would probably have the silliest mistakes known to man. And, thank you to my younger cousin who helped to inspire this chapter so many years ago. :) She's the best brainstormer ever! Thanks, Munchkin. :) **_

**_Disclaimer: Yeah, still don't own them. If I did...I would be rich..._**

* * *

><p>Chapter XI: Analysis and Apologies<p>

Three weeks had gone by since the finding of the map. With all his duties, Edmund barely had a chance to _think_ about let alone investigate the mystery. He and Peter were called to council after council, problems with a new trade agreement with Galma, and not to mention the problems with the giants. Peter had fought them off last year, but they were beginning to become restless once more. They were once again trespassing and causing destruction to Narnian families living near the border of Narnia and Ettinsmoor. Peter set out to deal with the issue, leaving Edmund in charge at Cair Paravel in the meantime.

Edmund never thought he could dislike the sound of his name so much as he did now. He could not go anywhere or do anything without hearing, "King Edmund! There is a lord requesting to speak to you" or "King Edmund, there is a terrible feud among the porcupines. Could you perhaps make peace?" or "King Edmund, there is a council this afternoon with this country or that province." It seemed to Edmund, that there would be no end to his duties.

After two weeks of nonstop work, Edmund tried to steal some time for himself by hiding in the spare room (the same one in which he and Sheleiya had discussed the routes) in the southern part of the castle. He quietly shut the door behind him so that no one would know he was there. He reclined onto the cushioned window seat. Several minutes went by. Just as he thought that no one would find him for some time and that he would actually have some quiet time, he heard a knock at the window.

"Queen Susan was looking for you, King Edmund!" the gardener called from the outside.

Edmund plastered a smile on his face as best he could. "Thank you! I'll attend to it immediately!"

He swung his feet to the ground and buried his face into his hands wearily. He heaved a heavy sigh.

"Only until later today. Peter should be back later today," he re-assured himself before pushing himself forward.

He found Susan and Lucy in the throne room.

"What is so urgent that I have been told to see you by our _gardener_, dear sister?" he asked slumping on his throne.

"We were waiting for you so this meeting can begin. And it sounds very urgent," Susan's tone was a worried one. "Oh, and do sit up, Ed!"

He obliged her as the heralds announced Lord Peridan and a few other lords and knights who had made their residence in Narnia. The three monarchs stood and all bowed.

"And, what, friends, is this emergency my sister has told me about?" Edmund said, trying to conceal the weariness in his voice.

"I have bad news, I'm afraid," replied Peridan. "There have been rumors of thieves in the Shuddering Wood."

Edmund tensed. "What did they steal?" he asked slowly thinking about the Archenland's problem.

"Well-er- nothing necessarily important, Sire. They tore some citizen's homes apart, but took nothing. And, one man says they stole things like water flasks, jugs, and the like. Oh, and he kept on ranting on his life's work being stolen. However, he was the fortunate one; his home is untouched, otherwise."

"Sisters, do you not remember our allies in Archenland stating the same problem. Thieves who stole traveling items, and, of course, there was that one map."

"Yes, Edmund," Susan said. "But, it _is_ most alarming that these villains should be in Narnia. I hadn't thought it possible that they could change targets so soon."

"Neither did I, Su. Peridan, do you know how many men are involved in this 'raiding'?" Edmund asked.

"No, Sire, but, how long ago was it that Archenland has reported their dilemma?"

"Several weeks ago," Edmund replied.

"Well, then, it cannot be possible," Peridan muttered half to himself.

"What cannot be possible?" Lucy asked when he did not explain.

"I was just thinking, Your Majesty," he continued. "Perhaps, there is more than one band. Maybe they are in some sort of organization. "

"If that is so," Edmund said. "then, I fear Narnia may be in great danger, for they seem to be right under our noses yet we cannot catch their scent."

"Trained, perhaps?" Peridan said.

"Maybe," Edmund muttered thoughtfully.

"If they are trained," said Susan. "that would mean their numbers would be far greater than we have originally thought."

"Yes, my fear exactly," Peridan replied.

"Well, when we get a message from Archenland, we shall know for sure," Lucy said.

"We must tell Peter, at once," Susan said. "Wherever he is, I'm sure he wants to know. Besides, if this band gets too close to Cair Paravel, Peter has an army prepared."

"No," Edmund shook his head. "The band wouldn't risk running into our army at all. If they can go on undetected, the better they are. They seem to be looking for something, but not power or a kingdom- or, maybe not yet."

"What do you mean?" asked Lucy.

"I mean, whatever they _are_ looking for may be the key to gaining power," Edmund paced back and forth on the small set of stairs in front of the thrones.

"Hold on! What about that one man?" Lucy gasped. "Maybe his life's work!"

"It would certainly make sense. That work might just be something they need," Susan added.

Edmund glanced at her worriedly. He knew she was right. "Peridan, do you know what this man's work was? Who was he, exactly?"

"A man claiming to be an old hermit in the west. He said he was experimenting—with your permission, as the law states. We did not catch his name. He was a bit—er—unruly, to say the least."

The three monarchs exchanged glances.

"Peridan," Edmund began slowly. "We've only approved three people since that law has been passed, and all three work in this castle."

"Sire, I didn't know," Peridan said. "He had papers."

"Forgery, no doubt. Send some soldiers to find this 'hermit' in the Shuddering Woods immediately. Tell them to arrest him once they have found him by orders of King Edmund."

Lucy shook her head. "Something is not right with this. Why would someone deliberately break the law if they weren't scheming against us? This man, whoever he claims to be, could be making poison."

"That is the likeliest possibility," Edmund paused. "We have been told that there have been robbers past the Telmar River and it seems to me that they might have passed their boundaries. I'm afraid we have had some one plotting against us some time without our knowledge. I don't know what the poison, if that is what it is, was made for, but I advise that everyone be very careful in what they eat or drink for a little while."

"Not to contradict you, Sire," began Peridan. "but, what leads you to believe that this man was involved with the band and not forced to surrender the poison?"

Edmund smiled. "You mentioned that his was the only house not torn apart, correct? If these are, in fact, the same robbers or from the same branch of robbers from Archenland, they would have destroyed the habitat, even if they hadn't found anything to steal."

"Excellent analysis, Edmund," remarked Susan.

"Thank you," Edmund replied meekly before going on. "Now, we must tell Peter about this immediately. Do you think a dispatch would get to him before he arrives, Susan?"

"I think it will, if I sent it now," replied Susan.

"Right, excuse me, and I shall do that-"

"I'll do that and send it out straight away. Edmund, you continue with your analyses," Lucy said, winking at her older brother.

Edmund reluctantly agreed. He wanted to get away from all the chaos to write a letter to his brother- no matter how small of a letter.

Once Lucy left, they continued their discussion.

"Now," said Peridan. "How are we to find and catch these thieves before they become too dangerous?"

"If only we could find something to lure them into one spot," Edmund said.

"Yes," said Susan. "But, to do that, we must figure out what they are looking for."

"I agree," Peridan said. "I could get some of my men to begin a search at once."

"And take a few of our soldiers as well," Edmund stated. "If your men can search south and ours north, we may be able to solve this mystery quickly."

"Yes, your majesty," Peridan bowed and Edmund and Susan gave a small bow in return. "I will start at once."

"As will I, Lord Peridan," Edmund smiled politely. By this time, Lucy had returned just in time to bid the lord and their good friend farewell.

Edmund set off to find a few Narnian soldiers to assign on the mission. He sent them with Lord Peridan right before he left so that a proper group could be made in due time.

The next few hours flew by and had been full of things to do. Edmund modified three laws, attended to two cases outside the castle, and wrote a few letters to kingdoms beyond Narnia. He then, quietly, slipped into the library to look up some old Narnian laws in a book. He had no sooner opened the book when an attendant had called him.

"King Edmund," he began.

Edmund nearly lost his temper at this point. He was very exhausted, yet he tried not to show it.

"Yes?" Edmund answered trying to keep his voice even.

"Queen Lucy asks if you would like to lunch with her or if you would rather continue with your work," the answer was.

Edmund sighed in relief. His sister was saving him from an afternoon of piled up work.

"You may tell her that I shall join her in a few minutes," Edmund replied with a genuine smile on his face.

He met Lucy outside, in the courtyard area with a small basket.

"I figured you would choose this option," she winked, making room for him on the blanket she had laid out. "Susan will join us presently. She's writing to another suitor whom she is refusing."

"Poor Su," Edmund said pulling out the plates from the basket. "I must thank you, though, dear sister, for you have saved me from drowning in paperwork."

Lucy giggled. "I know." She served some cold game and poured a small bit of wine in the glasses.

"I sent the attendant so everyone would know you were 'officially' busy and wouldn't disturb you."

"I don't know how long it will last," Edmund said doubtfully.

"It's been ever so tiring since Peter's been away," Lucy said, taking a bite of food.

"I agree with you there," Edmund said. "But, he will be back today. Then, we will have another matter to deal with."

"Yes, when do you think we will hear from Archenland?" Lucy asked.

"Well, pretty soon, I'm sure," Edmund said propping himself on his elbow. "I'm actually interested to hear what has been going on there. If they have had no suspicious activity, then we are in luck. That means that we are only dealing with one band of thieves, and not many."

"I hope everything has been peaceful there," Lucy laid back on the ground. Edmund now saw Susan approaching them.

"Hello," she smiled. "Sorry, I'm a bit late. I've been bombarded by letters for the past month and haven't had a chance to reply."

"We understand," Lucy sat up preparing a plate and a glass for Susan.

The rest of their meal was a pleasant one. The three siblings talked casually which they hadn't done in several weeks. But, like all pleasant times, they must come to an end. After everything was cleaned and packed away, the three laid back in contented silence. Not too much longer, a faun came over and said, "King Edmund, a deer has just informed me that Sheleiya of Archenland has just passed the border."

"Thank you," Edmund replied before dismissing him.

"I guess we're getting the news sooner than we thought," remarked Lucy.

"I suppose so," Edmund sighed. "Well, I had better be off."

They briefly exchanged their "goodbyes" before Edmund headed to the stables. He saddled a horse and began his journey to Glasswater Creek. He started out in a trot until he arrived into open country where he burst into a gallop. He teetered back and forth from walking and galloping (mostly the latter) for two hours. He admitted that he enjoyed the long ride. It was refreshing after the long weeks of being cooped up in the castle. When he arrived, Sheleiya was all ready there and letting her horse take a drink from the water.

"Hello, Your Majesty," she greeted him rather nonchalantly.

"Hullo," he returned evenly.

"Shall we move on?" she asked.

"Not yet," Edmund slipped off his horse. "I think I'll let my horse have a quick drink. Poor thing has galloped nearly the whole way."

"Of course," she replied tying her own horse on a branch. "Um, there was something I wanted to say to you actually, Your Majesty."

"Oh, and what's that?" Edmund replied leading his horse to the water. He was feeling quite exhausted and was not looking forward to another foolish argument.

"I wanted to apologize for my-er- impertinence the past couple of times we met. I didn't mean to insult you and your brother at all. I think of you both, as everyone in Archenland does, very highly. I suppose I was- jealous would fit."

"Jealous?" Edmund asked.

"Of your closeness. You see, you and your siblings are so closely bonded—especially you and your brother. At one time, I was the same with my sister, but since- well, she changed after awhile, and I always told myself it was because we got older. It was just an excuse , I suppose. But, anyway, my point is that I'm sorry, and I felt I needed to explain myself."

Edmund turned to face her. "Apology accepted. But, I would also like to offer you an apology. I shouldn't have lost my temper and spoken so rudely. Especially considering I didn't even know you very well."

She, in turn, accepted his apology.

"So, what's the news from Archenland?" Edmund asked.

"More robberies of travel items and horses, vandalisms of properties, and still they seem to slip from right under us. It's getting rather frustrating, King Edmund."

"Edmund," he corrected. He was getting rather annoyed with being called "King Edmund", "Your Majesty", and "Sire" at this point.

"Sorry?"

"Just call me 'Edmund.' All of the Archenlanders do on casual meetings. Getting back to the matter at hand- I have a feeling that your robbers have something to do with ours."

"Your robbers?" she gasped, turning a bit pale.

"Yes, well, I'll tell you on our way back. For now, we'd better head off. We have a few hours to go."

With that, they mounted their horses and Edmund had told her all he knew about the robbers and she told him all the details of their problem. Neither said anything for some time for they galloped the rest of the way back to Cair Paravel.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So, a new problem! Yay! So, tell me what you think? What's going on with these thieves? And what's up with Sheleiya? Is her apology/story genuine or fake? ;P Let me know what you think and stay tuned to find out!**_


	12. Ch 12: Puzzles and Ponderings

**A/N: Hi...there. Again, sorry for the long delay for those of you who are reading this far. :) School...and stuff.**..._**Yeah. **_

_**Thanks to Laura Andrews for beta-ing once again! :) And also, my loverly cousin who reads this silently on the side for her support and contribution. ;) **_

**_Disclaimer: See previous disclaimer in the previous 11 chapters. Nothing's changed. _**

* * *

><p>Chapter XII: Puzzles and Ponderings<p>

Edmund and Sheleiya arrived at the castle by sunset. Just as they had passed through the main gate, a horn sounded nearby. It was the rich, deep sound of the Narnian horn. Edmund looked in the direction of the note and found a small band of soldiers approaching. He slipped off his horse as Sheleiya did the same. A faun came over to take the two horses to the stables. Edmund, however, kept his.

"I need to see someone before I go in," Edmund turned to Sheleiya. "If you go straight up those stairs, Susan or Lucy will be there to welcome you."

She nodded and obeyed directions.

Edmund remounted his horse and made his way towards the small army.

"How fared your visit'?" he asked the leader once he had reached them.

"I think this will be the last time those giants will bother Narnia again," Peter answered pulling his horse beside his brother's.

Edmund watched Peter's movements carefully. His brother rolled his eyes and laughed. "I'm not injured, Ed! We didn't really fight that much. It was more of a political dispute this time."

When the younger king seemed satisfied at his well-being, Peter continued, "How has it been here the two weeks I have been away?"

"Nonstop work," Edmund said in a falsely chipper voice.

"I'm sorry," Peter sympathized, though a somewhat sarcastic smile hung on his lips. "Was it really that much? I really hate tiring you out."

"It's fine," Edmund said before lowering his voice. "Did you get Lucy's letter?"

"Yes, and I'm gravely worried. But, there may be a chance that they have just moved from Archenland. If that is so, we have a better chance at-"

"No, I'm afraid that is not the case, Peter," Edmund interrupted. "Archenland has just sent word and according to Sheleiya, the last crime was yesterday morning. That was the same time Peridan reported the attack in the Shuddering Woods. People can't be two places at once, Pete."

"What are they looking for!" Peter sounded exasperated. "Why are they going after two kingdoms at once? Edmund, could you do me a favor and write to the Tisroc. Find out if he's having any of the same suspicious behavior?"

"You don't think this has something to do with Calormen taking revenge, do you?"

"No, they wouldn't dare after the incident with Rabadash. But, I would like to find out every place these troublemakers are or have been in the recent weeks. It may be easier to find them with more kingdoms vigilant."

Edmund shook his head. "And you really think Calormen will help us?"

"It's worth a shot," Peter shrugged.

The two brothers proceeded into the castle. Peter had no more time to rest other than to change out his heavy armor and wash his face and hands. Edmund met him in the main hall.

"Come on, we have to find out about Archenland and then deal with our own little problem."

On their way to the throne room, Edmund told Peter more about his meeting with Lord Peridan and about the old hermit.

"Peridan left immediately after taking a good amount of soldiers with him."

"Good," Peter nodded. "The sooner we catch this man, the sooner we will have _some_ answers."

Lucy and Susan gave their oldest brother a brief, affectionate welcome before they all resumed to business. Sheleiya, a scribe, Mr. Tumnus, Oreius, and two dwarves, were the only others permitted to the meeting.

"Now, Sheleiya, what news from Archenland?" Peter asked. "Go on and read the scroll, if you don't mind."

She opened a large scroll , cleared her throat, and read:

"_King Lune, by the gift of Aslan and by election, son of Col, and now king over Archenland, to Peter, High King over all Kings in Narnia, Emperor of the Lone Islands and Lord of Cair Paravel, Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Lion, Greetings._

_I regret to report that these crimes committed by unknown persons have persisted. Thank the Lion, no injuries have been reported. However, if the source of this thievery is not found, I am afraid it may become too great to handle alone._

_The people of Archenland have been in great distress over the matter. They are demanding better protection. I have provided this by placing patrolling soldiers in every town and village. They also stand post by our woods, mountains, etc. for those who dwell in enclosed properties. _

_As for reports of these crimes, they are as listed verbatim from our well-kept records as follows:_

_Four horses stolen from a barn nearby a cottage. Interior of barn, nearly destroyed. _

_Three rich lords robbed of money. Very little taken._

_Seven homes vandalized. Nothing taken._

_Nine gardens uprooted. _

_Three households robbed of weapons. _

_One household robbed of two expensive knives._

_If your majesties have found any new information since last we spoke, please send word or letter with my faithful messenger, subject, and ward Sheleiya. _

_Lion's blessings,_

_King Lune_

She handed the scroll to Peter who scanned it over once more.

"So, now they _have_ stolen money."

"What can it all mean, Sire?" asked one of dwarves named Duffle.

"I'm not sure," Peter sat down. He rolled up the scroll and handed it to Edmund. "But, we must relate to you some new information concerning Narnia. I ask that this remain a matter of secrecy for the time being. No need to get the people in panic just yet. Edmund?"

Edmund told them all what had passed during the private meeting with Peridan.

"Sire, are you quite sure these aren't the same criminals?" asked Mr. Tumnus.

"Well, according to Edmund, no," Peter replied shaking his head.

"I'm afraid Peter speaks the truth. I have compared information with Sheleiya this afternoon. When did you say was the last intrusion?"

"Yesterday, about eight in the morning, the knives were reported stolen," Sheleiya replied.

"Lord Peridan told me that _our_ robbers were spotted yesterday morning as well," Edmund said. "It is only logical to assume that no one can travel from Archenland to Narnia in a matter of seconds."

"Quite right, quite right," mumbled Mr. Tumnus as he began pacing.

"It's a puzzling matter, Your Highness," Oreius stepped forward. "However, I advise we make no moves until we are certain. As you said, let us not worry the people just yet."

"Your Majesties," began Sheleiya. "did you not mention something about poison?"

"Yes," said Peter doubtfully.

"I—I had gone with the soldiers to the home whose garden was uprooted. While I may be wrong, I do believe they grew cures to poisons. They were training to be healers."

"Is that so?" Lucy said. " Perhaps one of their own was poisoned?"

"When were the plants taken?" Edmund asked.

"Two nights ago," Sheleiya replied.

"So, they took the cure before the poison," Edmund mused.

"They could be against each other," Lucy said.

"You mean, a schism in a large group?" Edmund turned to her. "That could be a possibility."

"If that _is_ the case, then our people are placed in the middle of a feud. That is more dangerous," Peter thought aloud.

"Perhaps," Oreius said. "they wanted to find the cure for the poison before handling it- as a precaution."

They all agreed that it was the more probable situation.

"I'm afraid," Tumnus jumped out of his thinking state. "that this is a case where we must find more information. A witness might be able to relate some detail that will unlock some answers. Otherwise, these are just pieces of different puzzles."

"Well, we should have the man who made the poison in the first place, very soon," Edmund answered.

"But, Your Highness," said the faun. "if he is loyal to his companions -assuming he has a hand in all this- we won't get a word out of him."

"That is true, Mr. Tumnus," Susan agreed. "But, we must try all the same. Though this man already broke the law by concocting the poison, he may not be involved in this group."

"True, sister," Edmund said. "But, until we get any more information, this is, indeed, going to be puzzling."

"All we can hope is that Lord Peridan will be able enlighten us very soon." Peter stood. "Sheleiya, I will have a letter for you to take to King Lune by tomorrow before you leave."

He adjourned the session and retired to his chambers for rest. Susan and Lucy left with Sheleiya to show her to her room and to make sure all her arrangements for the next day were in order. All the other Narnians left to fulfill the rest of their duties for the day. This left Edmund alone to think. He sat on his throne pondering over the present situation, over the ancient map, over a great deal of many things.

"Oh, Aslan," he breathed. "What do we do?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So, what will they do? Where did these thieves come from? What about that poison? Tell me what you think! :) Every review is an encouragement to me. Let me know what you liked or didn't like. Part of being a writer is growing, right? :D **_

_**P.S: I'll try to get to this soon, but, as I'm working on a few one-shots, next update may be delayed (past the usual monthly updates).**_


	13. Ch 13: Secrets and Silence

_**A/N: Oh, look! An update! Anyway, I'm going to try to update more regularly now. So, please enjoy this chapter. **_

_**Thank you to all my faithful readers and for those who review. Means alot. :) Thanks especially to Laura Andrews, my beta, and my cousin, who gives me more ideas to add on and all that jazz. ;) **_

_**Disclaimer: Only own Sheleiya, if you can't tell already. **_

_**{This chapter is in Sheleiya's POV}**_

* * *

><p>Chapter XIII: Secrets and Silence<p>

Dinner was quiet. The minds of all were so absorbed in their current problem that no one cared to talk much. King Peter and King Edmund excused themselves early and, presently, Sheleiya excused herself. She had a difficult time finding her room. She got lost numerous times in the halls that seemed to all lead to one place. After what seemed like hours, she finally found it. Relieved, she relaxed on a couch set by the window.

It had been a rough day, to say the least. She had left Anvard in the midst of a fight with her sister about something or other. She never remembered what their fights were about anymore. They came too often to be worth her time, so she thought.

She felt a pang in her heart remembering the old Breeca—the _real_ Breeca. They had gotten along very well, hadn't they? However, Breeca had allowed her fears to interfere with everything she did; it had overcome her almost completely. She hardly trusted anyone. If it wasn't for Sheleiya, they might have still been wandering in Archenland's woods. Breeca was opposed to the idea of working in a castle.

"Too many people," she had said at first. Though once she grew accustomed and attached to the princes and Aravis (which she would never admit), she seemed to have no problem.

Sheleiya's thoughts were interrupted by a quiet knock at her door. She opened the door slightly to see who it was. It was Queen Lucy.

"Hello, I was wondering whether you would like to join Susan and me in the library?" she asked.

Sheleiya slipped out of the room, quietly shutting the door behind her. "Yes, I would like that very much, Your Majesty," she replied with a relieved smile. Books always made her feel more at home, whether she was actually reading or not.

"Oh, please, just call me Lucy," the young queen giggled as she led Sheleiya down the halls. "Susan is already waiting there. She should have a fire going. I say, it _is_ raining hard out there, isn't it?"

Sheleiya peered out the windows they were passing. She wondered how she didn't realize it before. The rain was coming down hard. It seemed to Sheleiya as if the whole castle was underneath a waterfall.

"Does it always rain like this?" she asked, still staring out the windows.

"In the spring," replied Lucy. "Though we haven't had _this_ much rain in ages."

They met Queen Susan in the main library. As Lucy had said, the fire was already going. The older queen stood as they entered the room and greeted them.

"Lucy, Sheleiya, there you are," she stood and gestured for them to sit. "We thought you might want to do something for the night, Sheleiya. I hope we didn't disturb you?"

"Oh, no," Sheleiya said. "I wasn't doing anything at all. I'm actually very glad for some company, Your Majesty."

The gentle queen smiled. "Well, I'm glad we called, then. How is your sister Breeca?"

Sheleiya resisted the urge to frown. "She's well."

"And how are the two princes and Aravis?" Lucy asked.

"Staying out of trouble," Sheleiya laughed.

"How is King Lune? How is he handling the 'situation'?" Susan asked.

"He is worried for Archenland and spends much of his time in council, but his health is fine."

"That is good. I'm afraid our brother Peter will be doing the same very soon. However, he's not so careful about his health," Susan sighed.

"How did you do it?" Sheleiya asked suddenly. She had always figured kings and queens simply knew what to do when, as if they were born with it, but she had a suspicion the monarchs of Narnia were different.

"Do what?" asked Lucy.

Sheleiya bit her lip, realizing her question probably sounded stupid. She hesitated when the queens stared at her expectantly. "It's just-you were all very young when you first ruled, weren't you?"

"Yes," said Lucy. "Very, _very_ young! But, Aslan knew we were right for the kingdom, and that's all that mattered at the time, really. Oh, Susan, do you remember how excited we were at our coronation!" The two queens shared a smile. Sheleiya again felt that sting of jealousy upon seeing the bond shared in this family.

"So, how did you all know how to run a country at such young ages?" Sheleiya said.

"By the grace of Aslan," Lucy replied simply.

"So, you've met Him?" Sheleiya asked.

"Several times! Oh, He is wonderful! He's—he's—oh, you'll just have to meet Him someday. I can't exactly describe him," Lucy said excitedly.

Sheleiya smiled her first genuine smile all evening. Ever since she had first come to the northern countries, she always had a desire to see Aslan. She had heard that He was terrifying, yet she wanted to meet him, though she didn't know why.

Sheleiya opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted when one of the huge doors swung open.

"Hullo, ladies," Edmund came in. "Don't mind me. I'm just looking for something."

"Where's Peter?" asked Lucy.

"After much persuading on my part, he finally agreed to get some sleep," Edmund replied without looking at her. He was scanning the names of the books on the bottom shelves.

"What are you looking for, Ed?" Susan stood up and walked up next to him.

"For some information on some Narnian history. There's some business I need to research, if you know what I mean."

Sheleiya withheld her laughter. She knew he was lying. It was not because of anything in particular he had said. She had always been able to discern these sorts of things.

"Well, you might try looking up there where the records of past kings are," Lucy suggested calmly. The twitch of her fingers, though, told Sheleiya there was something she was hiding as well.

"Are you all doing research on past monarchs?" Sheleiya asked, now curious.

"Something like that," Edmund replied. "Where are those books, Lu? I couldn't find them earlier."

Lucy pointed seventeen or eighteen shelves higher. "There! Mr. Tumnus put them up there instead on the bottom shelf since he said no one looks at them very often anymore."

"Oh."

Sheleiya noted that his face grew paler. She smirked. So, the acclaimed Just King of Narnia was afraid of heights? As the queens directed Edmund to the right book, Sheleiya began to realize how normal they actually were. They all had their doubts and fears—irrational or rational. They all had weaknesses.

"You're researching King Frank? I thought his reign was a peaceful one," Sheleiya commented, observing that Edmund had reached for the book with the earliest date on it.

"It was," said Edmund. "But, I'm looking for something else."

"Well, if you find anything," said Susan. "Please tell us this time."

Edmund smirked, "Very well."

"Oh, that reminds me of something I wanted to ask you," said Sheleiya "Is there a cave west of Narnia that may or may not hold treasure or some great historical secret? I know-"

The book in Edmund's hand slipped and made a loud thud on the ground. "Clumsy me," he coughed. He quickly picked up the book. "Where did you hear of this rumor?"

Sheleiya went on cautiously. "To find information, you must proceed carefully, looking for openings," she reminded herself. She had learned that very well in another time—another situation.

"It was in a book about Narnia in our library," she said aloud. She shrugged. "I was just curious if it might be true. Though, from your reactions, I suppose it doesn't exist."

She eyed the three of them carefully as they exchanged glances.

"How old did the book seem?" Lucy inquired.

"I don't know. Does it matter?"

"It might help us answer your question. Can you try to remember?" Edmund asked, placing the book on a table.

"Well, maybe ten or twenty years?" She shrugged. "I don't see what you're getting at."

The three siblings exchanged another glance.

"Just out of curiosity," Edmund replied. "We've had quite a few books come out of Narnia that weren't exactly factual. This sounds like one of them."

"So, the cave doesn't exist?"

"Probably not," Edmund replied. "It doesn't sound like there's much worth going after it either. It's on Telmarine ground if does exist."

"How do you know that?" Sheleiya said. "I only said that it was found west of Narnia."

The king kept his composure perfectly. "The boundaries of Narnia have changed much since then. Sometime before the Hundred Year Winter, Telmar took part of Narnia's land. It was when the White Witch was gradually taking power."

She stared at each of them hard. They were hiding something; she could sense that. She said no more, however. Sheleiya knew the only way to obtain any more information out of them was if they trusted her more. And why should they trust her? They had only met her twice.

Edmund cleared his throat. "I shall retire. Goodnight!"

They all bid him the same. Queen Susan resumed to her seat and they all sat there quietly for a while.

Presently, Sheleiya stood, "If you will excuse me, I think I will go to bed. I have a long journey tomorrow."

"Will you be leaving early?" asked Lucy.

"Right after breakfast, if possible," Sheleiya answered.

After they had exchanged farewells, Sheleiya left the library and continued to her room. Unfortunately, she took a wrong turn and ended up in a different part of the castle. She now regretted turning down the queens' offer of a servant showing her to her room.

"My blasted pride," she groaned. She decided to keep walking straight hoping that this hall would eventually lead back to the main hall. As she did, she heard something peculiar.

She was passing a door when she heard, "I'm telling you, Peter, Sheleiya knows more than we think." It was Edmund's voice. She calmed her conscious by claiming that she wasn't eavesdropping since her name was involved.

"What do you mean, Ed?" came a sleepy voice Sheleiya assumed to be King Peter.

"Somehow, she knows about the cave."

Sheleiya had to put her ear to the door, for the kings had lowered their voices.

"Perhaps, it was an old book she read." That was King Peter.

"Yes, but-"

"Edmund, something just came to me!" Peter exclaimed. "Perhaps she knows something about it that we don't. A missing link if you will."

"Peter, we have all we need right here," Edmund said.

"Yes, but if you remember, we saw no caves at all the many times we passed by the Telmar River."

"I don't know, Pete. I don't trust her completely—no matter what King Lune might say."

"Neither do, I," Peter said slowly. "You're right. Let's not say anything. But, see if you can't get anything out of her. Get her to talk about it of her own volition."

"I don't know. I thought we said we agreed we wouldn't look into for now."

"True, brother. But let's not forget about it completely. It seems as if this girl already knows about it. And, apparently, it's in books in kingdoms other than Narnia."

Sheleiya remembered the green book where she found the information about the cave. She remembered that the book was _originally_ from Narnia. How it came to be in Anvard's library was a mystery.

"_Maybe_, I'll try tomorrow."

"Yes, you do that. But careful not to say too much," Peter said with a yawn. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I'm going to get some rest. First, you pester me to get sleep before I work myself to death, and then you wake me up an hour later. Really, Ed, make up your mind."

Sheleiya heard footsteps approaching the door. She quickly jumped a few paces forward to make it seem as if she had just passed the door. The door opened and Edmund came out quietly closing the door behind him. He was startled at seeing Sheleiya standing there for it was the royal's part of the castle.

"Did you get lost?" he laughed not unkindly. She nodded.

"I did too for nearly a year, when I first came here," he said. "To get back, just go straight. That will lead you into the main hall. Then take the second left. Can you find your way from there?"

Sheleiya nodded and thanked him before going on her way, careful to remember that "second left." It was rather easy to find her room once she was in the correct hall. She closed her door and the windows, and lay on the bed. It was perfectly silent. Silence. That was what she needed to be able to think. Perfect silence.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hopefully, that gives you a little more insight into Sheleiya. But, what's she up to? ;) I would love to hear your thoughts and constructive criticism if you have it. :) Thanks for reading! **_


	14. Ch 14: Interrogations and Intentions

_**A/N: Well, then...It's been awhile. A long while. Admittedly, I went hiatus for a few months to work on some other writing projects over the summer. And, here is my coming back to updating! Hopefully, I won't be disappearing anytime soon! :) **_

_**Thanks: Thanks to my Beta Laura Andrews and my cousin for your support and contribution! Thanks, as well, to my readers and anyone who reviewed. :) **_

_**Disclaimer: My name's not C.S. Lewis. So...that's self explanatory. **_

* * *

><p>Chapter XIV: Interrogations and Intentions<p>

Edmund woke at sunrise the next morning. He stretched and crawled out of bed only to be

startled by his brother, who was asleep on the couch in his room.

"Peter!" he exclaimed, trying to control his laughter at the sight of his brother's half asleep and

half shocked face. "What are you doing in my room?"

Peter rubbed his eyes and swung his legs to the ground. "I was checking up on you last night,

but I fell asleep on the couch," he answered with a yawn.

"How did you get in? I didn't hear the door open," Edmund asked.

"I came in through that door," he pointed to an area behind him.

"Peter," Edmund began slowly. "That's a wall."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," Peter grinned. "There are passages connecting our rooms." He stood and walked to the wall. After Edmund had washed and dressed, he joined Peter.

"It doesn't look like it," Edmund muttered.

"I know," Peter said. "But when you do this…" He pulled a small doorknob which Edmund had previously assumed to be a hook for clothing. A door swung open, revealing a short passage, six feet in height leading into Peter's room.

"Well, then," Edmund said in a matter of fact tone. "There's something useful."

"Yes, but, I'll see you at breakfast. I have to-"

"Peter," Edmund interrupted. "Why were you checking up on me?"

Peter shifted uncomfortably. "I heard your screams last night."

"Oh." Edmund frowned. Now that he remembered, he did have nightmares last night. He

didn't remember them until now. "It was nothing. Probably just from reading—"

"Edmund, don't lie."

The younger king sighed. "I honestly don't remember much. Just lots of blue and ice and—

anger." Now that Edmund thought about it, it wasn't like his normal nightmares. Jadis hadn't

even made an appearance, as she usually did. "Honestly, Pete, I'm fine."

He forced himself to smile at his older brother.

Peter hesitantly nodded before going on to his room and shutting the passage door behind him.

Edmund continued into the dining room. There he found his sisters and Sheleiya having a quiet

conversation. Peter joined them later looking more refined than when Edmund had just seen

him.

After they were all done, Edmund stood, "Well, Sheleiya, I suppose we had better get a start if you're supposed to be-"

He was cut off by shrieking.

"Let me go! Let me go, I say!" a voice screamed. From what it sounded like, the person was under an extreme torture. This was not the case. When they all entered the main entrance where the commotion was happening, they found an old man barely being held back by guards.

"Sir, please calm down," Peridan said to the man.

"Calm down, eh?" yelled the man waving his fist as high as he could. "I'll calm down when

your confounded men let me-"

"Sir," Peter broke in. " I ask that you quiet yourself immediately. There is no need to make a

scene."

The man obviously took Peter more seriously and said in a much lower voice than before,

" Well, could you tell me why these men arrested me, eh? Drag an old man out of his own home

in such a disrespectful fashion, eh?"

"Your Majesty, that is preposterous! We would never-" began Peridan. Peter held up his

hand to dismiss his protests. "We trust you, Lord Peridan."

"This is the man I ordered you to arrest?" Edmund cut in, causing the man in question to look sharply at him. He let out a kind of growl.

"It was you then, eh? And you call yourself a king!" he spat.

"Yes, I am the king. Therefore, I am responsible for the safety of my kingdom," Edmund replied coldly. The man shrunk back.

"Yes, Sire, this is the man," answered Peridan. "But, we did not find him in the Shuddering

Woods. We found him in the small wood north of Cair Paravel."

"What?" Edmund asked puzzled.

"Well, my men and I decided to go north. We were passing near the border of the woods

when one of the knights saw smoke arising from somewhere within. It led to a small hut where

we found him." He gestured at the old man who was now looking very nervous.

Peridan continued, "We recognized him immediately as the man we were looking for. We

asked him to come away with no struggle. Well, he wouldn't have it. He began screaming and

threw a dagger at us. At that point, we had to detain him—as gently as possible, of course."

"That is not true, I tell you!" The man began shrieking again. He shut his mouth at once when

both Edmund and Peter shot him a pointed look.

Edmund turned to Peridan. "Well done. Could you bring him inside? We may still

have need of your services."

Peridan nodded and assisted his men in controlling the old man.

Just as they were about to close the throne room doors, Sheleiya said, " Your Majesties, I

request permission to be present during your questioning. If this has anything to do with the

robbers, I'm sure King Lune would like to know."

Peter and Edmund exchanged hesitant glances. The latter finally nodded. "That may be a good

idea. Permission granted."

The two kings stood on the dais as the man was brought before them. The man shifted

uncomfortably under their gaze.

" We're quite sorry for the trouble you've had today," began Peter. " We're just looking for

some answers. To start with, what is your name?"

" Why do you care?" the man scorned.

"Very well," Edmund sighed. "Guards!"

"No! Wait!" The man hesitated before going on. "It's Melikar."

"I suppose you know why you're here," Edmund said.

"Because you all are cruel, horrid-" he finished with a shriek.

Peter stiffened. "You have been arrested because you have been caught in the act of forgery,

illegal experimenting, and are suspected of fraternizing with our enemies. All of which fall

under 'treacherous acts'."

"We will consider amnesty, however, if you tell us who you willingly gave the poison to."

"I gave it to no one!" Melikar shouted. He tried to make a run for the door but the guards

blocked his way. They led him back to his previous position.

"Please, don't try that again," Peter said sternly.

"Now, who were the people you gave the poison to?" Edmund repeated, rather glad the

guards were quicker than the old man.

A malicious smile curled on Melikar's lips. His dark brown eyes twinkled mockingly and he

gurgled which was really his way of laughing.

"Why? You two strong and powerful kings can't catch a few thieves," he answered in chilling

voice.

"How did you know they were thieves?" Edmund asked. Melikar's eyes widened, before he composed himself. "I assumed. They stole my things, didn't they? They must be thieves—foolish king!"

"We are losing our patience, Melikar," Peter said angrily.

"You'll send me to prison anyway!"

"We've already told you, we will consider mercy if you cooperate," Edmund replied. " If you

don't, you will be accused of treason and will pay the penalty of three years in prison."

The man's smile straightened and he pressed his lips together. Suddenly, he burst into a

screech which pierced their ears.

"Guards!" Peter shouted over the Melikar's mad screams. "Take this man away, now!"

The guards obeyed and the screeching died off in the halls.

"By the Lion's Mane," gasped Peter. "There must be something _very _wrong with the poor

chap."

"I didn't get out as much as I intended," said Edmund removing his hands from his ears. "I was sure he would be the key to this whole thing."

"Intentions usually don't come through. We'll question him again soon," Peter replied. "He

is definitely involved, but we won't get a word out of him for a while. Sheleiya, I trust you can

relate this to King Lune without a scroll?"

She nodded.

Peter turned to Edmund, "And you, my brother, have a job to do, so get going." He knew Peter didn't just mean his job to see Sheleiya to the border; he wanted more information out of her.

Sheleiya thanked Peter before disappearing to fetch her horse from the stables. After a short recap with Peter, Edmund joined her. They mounted and agreed to stay in a steady trot until they would come into an open field.

" Sheleiya," Edmund began. " What was it about that book you found in your library? The one about the cave."

Sheleiya laughed. "Oh, that? It was just mentioned in some book or another from Narnia."

"From Narnia? Well that explains it," Edmund said more to himself. "How did it come into

Archenland's hands, then?"

"Perhaps, one of the previous kings of Narnia gave it to Archenland."

"A possibility—though it doesn't make much sense. Another copy could have been made. I

should like to see it sometime—for curiosity's sake.

"What is more puzzling is trying to determine what that man is hiding. He seemed half mad!"

Sheleiya said as if she hadn't heard him. Edmund rolled his eyes. He really hoped this girl wasn't as airheaded as she seemed sometimes. Peter would have to wait for his answers.

"Perhaps it's from all the fumes of the poisons he makes. Peter sent some men to guard the

place. We'll look into the substances later for evidence, and eventually have it destroyed."

She said nothing, but Edmund noted that she seemed perturbed. They said very little for the

rest of their journey.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Yikes! Crazy man! Any ideas on how the old man might be involved? ;) Any comments are welcomed! **_


	15. Ch 15: Murder and Madness

_**A/N: Hello! Hope everyone out there is well despite the hectic chaos of midterms and the like:) Enjoy! **_

_**Thanks to my beta Laura Andrews!:) Also, thanks to my cousin for always reading and giving me ideas and all that. ;P **_

_**Disclaimer: Considering I'm not rich or anything, you can safely assume it's not mine. **_

* * *

><p>Chapter XV: Murder and Madness<p>

Several months had passed since the capture of Melikar. The more and more Peter or Edmund would speak to him, the more wild the man became. Reports from Archenland had been growing worse as well. Citizens were physically harmed to the point of broken bones and even a stabbing. Nonetheless, the criminals could not be identified by the victims. Soon, the kings and queens of Narnia had nearly completely forgotten about the map and the Cave of Crystal Shards. They were much too busy making ensuring their people stayed safe.

Robberies were increasing in Narnia, but once again, travel items and weapons were the only things taken.

Edmund had barely finished reading the report Peridan had given him when he received news that Sheleiya had crossed the border. Her comings seemed more as the weeks passed.

"More bad news?"Edmund asked as they began their journey to Cair Paravel. She nodded.

"I still can't believe we haven't caught them yet!" he exclaimed. "I mean, they keep slipping from our grasp. Every time we think we have a clue, they disappear once again. It's extremely frustrating. How can—" He stopped short when he saw Sheleiya turn very pale and begin trembling. "Sheleiya, are you all right?"

"Yes, I-I think so."

"We could stop for a bit, if you like," Edmund said. "No rush."

She shook her head. She had been looking at her hands the whole time. Edmund knew something was bothering her, but he couldn't get a word out of her. He pulled his horse in front of her forcing her to stop.

"What's going on?" he asked. She gave a heavy sigh. It was some time before she actually spoke.

"It's nothing," she choked. "I'm not feeling so well." She handed him the scroll with the report. "If you don't mind, I'm going to head back to Archenland. We're only several yards from Glasswater Creek, anyhow."

She immediately turned around and headed back in full gallop. Edmund called after her but she didn't hear him.

"What's bothering her so much?"Edmund muttered. He took the liberty of opening the scroll and reading through its contents.

"Tools stolen, more weapons stolen," he read under his breath. "Four people hurt, and—one boy, aged nineteen, murdered."

"That's why Sheleiya was so upset," he thought. "But why?"

He hurried back to Cair Paravel arriving by lunch time.

Peter met him at the gate. "Edmund, where's Sheleiya?"

"She went back after giving me this," Edmund handed Peter the scroll.

"So, it's come to that," Peter said after reading it. "Come with me, Ed. I need to talk to a _certain_ old man and I would like if you accompanied me."

Edmund nodded as he slipped off his horse and followed Peter into the prison. As he entered, a hoarse voice was singing off-tune in a high-pitched fashion.

"Melikar, we've had enough of this," Peter said sternly as he stood in front of the iron bars.

"Enough of what?" Melikar replied innocently.

Peter pulled very close to the bars and looked straight into the man's eyes. "_Who_ did you help?"

"Still on that theory, eh?"Melikar chuckled.

"A man was murdered not too long ago. Now, who did you give the poison to?"Edmund demanded.

The man laughed as if this was the funniest joke in the world. "You really think that I'm going to tell you?"

"Melikar,"Peter raised his voice as he backed away a bit. "I order you to tell us immediately."

"It was only a boy,"Melikar said nonchalantly.

"How dare you think of a life as worthless!"Edmund turned on him. "Some one's life was cut short and all you can do is laugh?"

For now, Melikar was doubling over in laughter. "It's hilarious!"he shrieked.

"You are a sick, sick man, Melikar," Peter spat coldly.

"It's hilarious that you kings can't seem to find the real culprit," the man continued.

"What do you mean?"

Melikar continued to laugh. Peter, however, had enough. He shoved the keys into the prison guard's hands before storming off.

Once Edmund heard the door slam, he did something he knew Peter would have disapproved of. He retrieved the keys and unlocked Melikar's chamber only to enter himself. He shut the gate behind him and made sure he held the keys tight in his hands lest the sneaky man try to escape.

"Listen carefully," he approached the man. "Either you tell me _who_ you're working for, or you _will_ be charged with treason. And, if this man happened to be killed with poison, you will be charged with murder. This is my final warning."

"Then, what are you going to do, King!" Melikar scoffed. "Kill me?"

"No,"Edmund replied. "Your punishment would either be a lifetime of imprisonment or banishment. Whichever our council deems you worthy of."

"I don't have much time left anyways," Melikar waved his hand and shrugged his shoulders.

Edmund opened his mouth to say something but shook his head instead. "I'm not wasting my time on you."

He slipped out side again and locked the prison door tightly. He stopped half way.

"By the way, your laboratory and all your poisons will be destroyed today."

Melikar suddenly stood from his chair. He gripped the bars in front of him so tightly his knuckles turned white.

"No! No! You can't do that!"he screamed.

"Considering they were made illegally, I believe I can," Edmund replied.

"Why! Destroy a man's lifetime of work, eh? That's what you call _just_?"

Edmund whipped around. "Your 'work' cost someone their life! Is killing _just_, Melikar?"

Melikar began trembling, then he shook the bars with all his might. "If I begged for mercy, would you save my work? Would you give permission for my work to continue? A second chance!"

Edmund took a deep breath. "What are you saying?"

Melikar smirked. "I beg for amnesty—a pardon for my actions, Your Majesty. Now what is just? Mercy or judgment? You would know, wouldn't you, little king?"

Edmund gave the mad man one more icy glance before giving the keys back to the guards before making his way back into the main castle. The man was testing him—in more ways than just patience. However, he was right. If the man did beg amnesty, the monarchs would have to choose, mercy or judgment. Edmund felt the battle within him. Which was the right thing to do?

He shoved the thoughts out of his mind and found Peter on the shore outside the ballroom. He quietly joined him.

"I don't understand," Peter said quietly when he sensed Edmund. "How can one man be so cruel?"

"There's worse out there,"Edmund remarked. Peter turned to face him; worry filled his eyes.

"I hate this feeling, you know?" he said. "Your country, people, family- in danger and you can't do anything about it."

"Peter, you're doing the best you can," Edmund laid a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"I'm not doing enough!"Peter cried.

Edmund shook his head. "We will find these people. None of us are hurt yet and-"

"_Yet_, Edmund," Peter said in almost a whisper. "That's what I'm afraid of."

Edmund hesitated for a moment. "Pete, you know, I've been thinking. You remember the cave, right? The one we found out about a couple months ago."

"Yes," Peter said doubtfully.

"And, you know how we found out that Archenland also knew about it. That is, if you read the right books."

Peter nodded.

"Maybe," Edmund went on. "Just maybe, and it's just a thought, mind you-What if _that's_ what these robbers are looking for?"

Peter chuckled. "Come on, Ed. Why would they be stealing all those travel items then?"

"I don't know, Pete. But, remember that one detailed map that was stolen months ago? Well, Sheleiya said that she talked to the man who originally owned it. He said it was a family heirloom. His ancestors were from Narnia. His great-great grandfather moved to Archenland many years ago with it in his possession."

"What does that mean?"Peter shrugged.

Edmund sighed in exasperation. "It means, that these people could be looking for the treasure that lies within. It caused battles to break out between brothers, Peter. If they get a hold of that treasure, they could easily conquer a kingdom by just giving it away. They wouldn't even have to do the fighting."

"And if that is the case," Peter said impatiently. "What are _we_ going to do about it?"

Edmund cleared his throat nervously. "Well, I was thinking, sometime soon, I could go see if it's actually accessible and-"

"Edmund, that's madness! With all this going around, you really expect me to let you go on a silly expedition alone!"

"You could come with me!"

"No, Edmund! The cave, the book, the map—they have nothing to do with this problem, all right? Just drop it!"

"Peter, would you just listen! Keep an open mind—"

"Edmund—"

"Just listen!" Edmund snapped. Peter rolled his eyes, but gestured for him to go on.

"If I _do_ happen to be wrong," Edmund said. "Which could very well be the case-then, I could come back. No harm done."

"No harm," Peter scoffed. "Yes, there's no harm. Just some murderers running around in our country, but no harm!"

Edmund rolled his eyes. "It would be sometime next week anyways, Peter! The trip in total

would only take me one week or so. And if I go alone, no one would-"

Peter held up his hand. "Edmund, I said 'No' and that's final."

"Peter, I-"he began. He dropped the subject as he realized that Peter would not be changing his mind on the matter. But, Peter wasn't the only stubborn one. Edmund wasn't about to let his theory go—not yet.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So, what do you all think of Melikar? And what do you think Edmund will do next? :) Honestly, would love to hear thoughts, good or constructive! :D **_

_**Thanks for reading! **_


	16. Ch 16: Lies and Lions

_**A/N: Hello, dear readers who may still be following this story. I appreciate your readership, and no, I haven't abandoned this. Unfortunately, College, work, and life has gotten in the way of fanfiction time. Since I've written this story so long ago, I want to get this up as quickly as possible. So, I'm going to edit each chapter as best I can, have it read by someone else, and posted. So, if you see three chapters in a row, you know it was an easy week. Hope you enjoy!**_

**_Disclaimer: I actually do own three of these characters, but since they're in the Narnia universe-which isn't mine-I don't know where that stands. Anywho...Don't own nothin'. _**

* * *

><p>Chapter XVI: Lies and Lions<p>

Sheleiya tried wiping the stale tears from her face with a handkerchief before entering Anvard's throne room. She was good at hiding her feelings on most days. She had done it for years, but this time it was different.

King Lune stood from his throne when he saw her approach. He had probably just finished some sort of business concerning the recent incident.

"Sheleiya," he began."You have returned early, my girl. You should be at Cair Paravel now."

Sheleiya wracked her brain for an excuse. Her mind had been so occupied with the incident that she had forgotten what she was going to say to him.

"I know, Sire," Sheleiya stammered. "I felt ill."

"Why is that?" Lune asked.

Sheleiya bit her lip and looked at the ground. "I suppose the stress of everything that has happened. It's given me a headache." She nodded, feeling her confidence come back. "It's just that—the boy was so young. He couldn't have been much younger than me."

"Yes, I know," King Lune sighed. He sat down on his throne. "I think it strange that no one has identified him. I must assume, then, he was a foreigner."

Sheleiya felt her heart slam against her chest. She should have told him. She should tell Lune before a war broke out between Archenland and—but, no, she couldn't. She couldn't bring herself to say anything. It was too dangerous.

"That's good, Sire," she replied. A short silence passed between them.

Lune cleared his throat. "Is that all?"

She took that as her cue to leave.

"Yes, Sire," she said. "I just wanted to inform you that I gave the scroll to King Edmund before I left."

The king nodded gravely. "These unfortunate events have disturbed us all. I suggest you take the day to rest."

Sheleiya thanked him and curtsied before leaving the room. She attempted to push any guilty emotions aside, but the harder she tried, the stronger they came. She quickened her pace to find her sister. She noticed how the castle seemed emptier. Perhaps that was only because she felt so, but she could have sworn there were more guards manning the halls when she left a few hours before.

She hesitated before knocking on her sister's door. The last thing she wanted to do was speak with Breeca, but it was only right. With all she had done, she felt it was the only right thing she _could_ do.

"Breeca?" she called, trying to keep her voice steady. "Breeca, it's me. I…I came back early. I—er—wanted to make sure you're okay."

The door opened slightly. Breeca peered through the crack. Her eyes were red and swollen; no doubt, she had been crying.

"How are you?" Sheleiya asked. She tugged on the bottom of her sleeve and let her gaze fall to the floor.

Breeca moved onto her bed and let out a shaky breath. "I'm fine," she replied after a long while. She crossed her arms over her stomach and exhaled slowly.

Sheleiya knew Breeca was hiding her feelings. She always did.

She knelt in front of her sister and took her hands in her own. She felt awkward trying to comfort her. But, she wanted to try. "It's all right to not be fine."

Breeca began trembling before more tears slid down her face. Sheleiya squeezed her hands tighter. She didn't know if she was helping or making things worse. A long few moments passed. Breeca said nothing, and showed no reaction to Sheleiya. It was as if the latter were completely invisible. Nonetheless, Sheleiya waited with her—just in case her sister happened to open up for once.

When she didn't, Sheleiya cleared her throat, attempting to loosen the growing lump that made her voice shake. "Did any news come of cause of death?"

Breeca nodded.

"Was it poison, by any chance?"Sheleiya asked slowly.

"No, stabbed and left for dead," Breeca said, her voice devoid of emotion. "I thought the Kings and Queens of Narnia got rid of the poison."

Sheleiya shook her head. "They only found the source."

"Shel, you don't think that he was looking for me, do you?" Breeca said. Tears threatened to fall again, and she ran a hand through her hair. "It would be like him. Brave, stupid Pirheem."

Sheleiya felt her stomach twist in a knot. "If he was looking for you, then that means—"  
>"We have to tell Lune."<p>

Sheleiya shook her head. "I don't think we should—"

"Lion's Mane, Sheleiya! Why not!" Breeca snapped.

"Because they'll come looking for us!" she said. "You want to go back after we just got out? Lune has given us a new beginning here-"

"Time is running out, Shel," Breeca said. "We can't be selfish anymore."

Sheleiya sighed. "But-"

"We tell him, tonight," Breeca said shortly. Sheleiya didn't agree, but she wasn't in the mood for another argument.

"I need some fresh air," she stood.

Without letting her sister reply, she rushed out of the room and made her way into the gardens. She noticed that the gardeners weren't around as usual, but at the same time, she was thankful for the time alone.

She sat at the edge of the fountain. Her chest ached, and her eyes burned from exhaustion.

She dangled her fingers the water. It felt cool and refreshing. Suddenly, she felt the same coolness on her back. She cringed and whipped around. She was expecting to see the with a smug grin on his face but instead saw something that made her jump to the ground with a small cry.

Standing in next to the fountain was a lion, bigger than she had ever seen. All her muscles tensed. She was sure this was the end of her life. Then, the huge lion took a step towards her. A small gasp escaped her lips. The lion may have been terrifying, but it was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen.

It took another step closer. Sheleiya closed her eyes and anticipated pain and potential death. But, instead, the calmest, richest, most lovely voice came.

"Rise, my dear. There is nothing to fear-yet."

Sheleiya opened her eyes slowly. She realized the Lion was speaking to her, but she hadn't fully processed what He was saying.

"Did you not hear me? Rise," He said again. Sheleiya obeyed.

She finally managed to gather her wits enough to speak "A-are you a N-Narnian Lion?"

The Lion chuckled. "Yes and no."

"You're Aslan," Sheleiya breathed. She should have known that before.

. "Yes, that is my name here. Now, tell me of what troubles you?"

Sheleiya swallowed the lump in her throat. "The murder this morning-it's been having an effect on everyone, here today."

" But, _that_ is not what troubles you, is it?"

Sheleiya was about to contradict Him. She was about to tell Him that it was just the fact that the boy was only a few years older than her—just as she told Lune. She was about to lie as she did to Lune. But, she couldn't. It was impossible to lie to Him.

She looked at the ground and twiddled her fingers. "He was a good friend, Aslan. More than that. He was like a brother to me, and to my sister, he was—well, she's not taking it well."

"He helped you escape," Aslan said. Her head snapped up. How could He possibly know?

"Well, yes. We promised to return the favor, but now-"she stopped. She couldn't say it. To say her friend was dead would make it too final.

"I know," Aslan said in a low voice. "He knew me well. He was a good man. You'll see Him again, dear one."

There was silence for some time, though not the kind that made Sheleiya uncomfortable. It was peaceful and refreshing.

"Child, I've come to ask you a favor?" The Lion asked.

"Of course," Sheleiya said before she even thought about it; but, it didn't bother her. There was just something about Him that made her want to do this favor.

"There is coming a time, very soon, where you must make a choice between two things very important to you. Each one of your actions will have great consequence, so choose wisely."

"I don't see how this is a favor," Sheleiya faltered.

The Lion laughed and nodded at her, though he never answered her question. "We will meet again, dear one."

Sheleiya opened her mouth to ask more questions, but her thoughts were interrupted by a sharp whistle from the castle. She turned to see Breeca waving to her by the castle stairs. Sheleiya waved back dismissively, eager to get answers from the Lion.

However, when she turned to face Aslan once more, she saw He had disappeared. For a moment, she stood dumbfounded.

"Was it a dream?"she muttered. But, then, she felt the coldness on her back where Aslan had splashed her.

Sheleiya hesitantly and slowly returned to her sister, looking over shoulder often when they were inside.

"What are you looking for?"Breeca asked.

"Huh? Oh, never mind. What did you need?"

Breeca's face darkened. "I wanted you with me when I tell Lune."

Sheleiya didn't want to, but she knew Breeca was right. If Pirheem was killed, it meant that _they_ were coming soon. That didn't bode well for anyone.

"It wasn't as if I expected to get away from them so easily anyway," Sheleiya scoffed.

Breeca nodded. "I already asked him for an audience. He told me to wait in the throne room."

Lune arrived in the throne room around the same time they did.

"Breeca, Sheleiya," he greeted. "Tell me, what is this important business you speak of, my dears?"

Sheleiya saw her sister stand taller. She wished she had as much bravery as Breeca sometimes-to be so bold and willing to do the right thing, despite the self-consequences.

"We must confess that we have been keeping something from you," Breeca said. "Regarding the young man."

King Lune stared at them hard for several moments. "Ah, _you_ two know this man," he said slowly. "I figured as much." He gave Sheleiya a pointed glance. She looked away, feeling guilt bubble in her stomach.

Breeca continued, "You remember our story, Your Majesty? The young man was the boy who helped us escape from—from that terrible place. He risked his life for us, and now he has lost it trying to warn us, no doubt. We knew him as Pirheem, Sire. He was most likely kidnapped from Calormene or Terebinthia. He never did say."

Sheleiya frowned as Breeca spoke. She envied how she could act like they hadn't lost the closest person they had to family How could she, of all people, talk about him so indifferently?

The king's expression was unreadable. His silence made Sheleiya squirm.

"Of what exactly was he coming to warn you?" he said, finally. Sheleiya feared he was angry with them. She already began thinking of other Archenlandish villages where they could find shelter. After this, the king was sure to turn them out of his castle.

"He came to warn of us that-"Breeca began. She was interrupted when the doors of the throne room were flung open forcefully. Three hooded men came in with swords.

"Oh no," Sheleiya breathed. She knew they would be coming for them eventually. She just hadn't thought it would be so soon.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hopefully, you enjoyed some secrets slowly being revealed from the sisters' side. Let me know what you thought, if you have any questions, or recommendations/constructive criticism. And, as always, thanks for reading! **_


	17. Ch 17: Efforts and Escape

_**A/N: G'day! Here's the next chapter up. Thanks for reading! **_

_**Thanks to the "Guest" reviewer last time. I couldn't directly reply to your reviews, but they all made my day. Also, thanks to my cousin for reading this through for mistakes. :) **_

_**Disclaimer: Does it need saying? **_

* * *

><p>Chapter XVII: Efforts and Escape<p>

Sheleiya heard the unsheathing of a sword beside her. She assumed it was Lune. She didn't dare tear her eyes away from the three figures in front of her.

"Who are you?" Lune demanded.

"Don't waste our time," came a voice from beside them. Three more hooded men approached from the door to their right.

Lune pushed Sheleiya and Breeca behind him defensively. Sheleiya did not mean to be pessimistic, but she did not believe that Lune could hold off six men. Not only was he outnumbered, but she knew how these men fought.

The man who spoke before stepped closer to them. "It doesn't matter who we are. Seize them!" Sheleiya's brows furrowed. She knew that voice.

Before she could process it, the other five hooded figures started towards them. Sheleiya looked away as the fight occurred. It was brief. King Lune tried his best to fight the men all around them, but as Sheleiya predicted, the men overtook him. They fought unfairly—she knew that. When she finally looked at Lune, she saw a cut along his arm.

Sheleiya did not bother to fight when she felt her hands tied behind her back. She was

roughly pushed along with Breeca and King Lune out of the throne room.

She had wondered how the intruders had gotten past all their guards. As they passed through the doors, she got her answer. Somehow, the men had drugged most of the guards in the hall. At least, Sheleiya hoped they were only drugged. She saw no bloodshed, so that meant no army large enough to take over a castle. Only stealthy enough to do so.

"They won't be asleep forever," she said without thinking. She felt a sharp pain on the side of her face.

"Keep your mouth shut, or we'll make sure you fall into eternal sleep," her captor snapped. Sheleiya resisted the urge her eyes. With all the things she had been through the past three years, she grew tired of unoriginal threats. She did not fear the threat of death on account of his words; she only feared her captor's temper, and therefore obeyed.

"Only a barbarian strikes a lady," King Lune exclaimed. The man gave no reply to the king but said to his men, "Put those two with the others; the king goes with me."

Sheleiya feared greatly for King Lune. Hopefully, they found his position more useful with him alive than dead.

"What about the princes?" Sheleiya whispered to Breeca when they were side by side.

"I don't know," Breeca replied with a careful eye on the man leading them. "But we must get help."

"How?" Sheleiya asked. "They drugged the entire castle."

"Quiet down!" The man behind her shoved her abruptly.

Sheleiya and Breeca were led through many halls. She wondered why their captors had not blindfolded them. It would not have mattered. Even with the few months spent in Anvard, Sheleiya had yet to memorize the schematics of the small castle. She never was skilled in direction.

The question pressing her mind, however, was how the infiltrators knew the castle so well.

She shook the thought out of her mind and turned her attention to their direction so they might make a plan for escape.

They reached the end of the West Wing of the castle before being led down a series of staircases. Sheleiya now knew where they were being taken—Anvard's prison. Under Lune's rule, it had not seen many prisoners. If she did not know that by the character of the king, she would have figured it out by the state of the prison. It was in shambles. Stones collapsed from the walls, the iron bars rusted, the wooden door splintered and broken in some places.

The captors untied their ropes before clapping chains onto them. Sheleiya looked at her sister who was wincing in pain. The man who held her was rough.

Sheleiya heard the bars of the prison clang shut. She squinted, trying to get a grasp of her surroundings. There was no light other than from the small window about five feet above their heads. And even that was barred. Overall, it made her feel depressed and hopeless just looking at it, let alone being locked in it. In that moment, she felt her willpower deteriorating. A month of running away, only to be caught again. What was the use? Surrender might have been the best option.

"Are you all right?" Breeca asked when they heard the gate shut. Her voice sounded steady and confident.

"Yes," Sheleiya replied shortly. She began yanking her wrists from the chain. They felt a little large on her hands. Perhaps, with just a little force, she could get them out.

"Breeca, Sheleiya, is that you?" came a small voice from somewhere else in the cell. Sheleiya tilted her head in confusion. Breeca spoke before she could.

"Aravis!" Breeca gasped. "How did you get in here? Are the princes with you?"

Sheleiya's eyes adjusted to the dim light, and finally she could see the younger girl on the other side of the same cell, chained to the wall, just like they were. Beside her were several others. Sheleiya turned to see the other cells. They, too, were filled with people—guards, servants, even some who Sheleiya assumed to be villagers.

"The brutes dragged me away," Aravis replied. "I was talking with Cor in the library, and they burst through the door and carried us both off. We were separated though. They took Cor somewhere in the East Wing. And Corin—who knows where he is."

Sheleiya smiled despite herself. Though Aravis and Cor fought like cats and dogs, there was no mistaking the worry in the young girl's voice. She pushed the thought away and worked on getting her wrists free. Perhaps there was no hope, but she could not give in to them—not again. No, she would be strong—stubborn even.

"Oh Aslan, who knows what they're going to do?" Breeca sighed. It was the first time that day that Sheleiya heard weariness in her sister's voice. "They took the king somewhere else too."

Sheleiya felt a sharp pain in her hands when she pushed the shackles the wrong way. She let out a sharp cry.

"What's wrong?" Aravis asked.

"These chains are so rusty, they're scratching my wrists," Sheleiya replied. She left out the part that she was attempting to free herself.

"I see your point," Breeca said after moving her hands slightly.

Silence fell on the place for a long time. Sheleiya felt as if eternities were passing by instead of hours. Through the small window she could see the moon rising higher and higher into the sky. It was even harder to see anyone around her.

"We _need_ to get out of here!" Aravis said, speaking for the first time in over an hour.

"But, how?" said Breeca. "There hasn't been a word from anyone in over two hours."

"I hope everyone is okay," Sheleiya said quietly. She thought of what the royals above were going through. She hoped that this whole scheme was motivated by nothing else but greed. At least then it would be over soon with no bloodshed.

"Aravis," Breeca said. "Could you fit through that window?" Sheleiya looked up at the only window within the cell. It was small as it was, but the bars were even smaller.

"Well, maybe, but I'm still chained," Aravis replied.

"But the chains are rusty enough, they could probably break easily," Sheleiya remarked, now trying to break the chains herself. She tried banging them against the stone wall. The wall only crumbled slightly.

"I can't!," Aravis complained and for good reason. Despite the rust, the shackles held firm.

More time passed in silence, except for Sheleiya's attempts to free herself. Soon, they were all exhausted and even with the damp smell and the coldness, they managed to fall asleep.

Sheleiya woke before the others in the morning. She took a quick scope of her surroundings and remembered where she was. As soon as she did, she began working on the chains again. She tried banging them on the wall, pulling her hands out, and even breaking the very chain attached to the wall rather than her wrist. When she stopped, she realized the blood trickling down her hands.

She hardly felt the pain. She was too concentrated on getting out. She hated being trapped in one place for too long.

Her sister and Aravis stirred when a clank was heard at the prison gate. They all stood, weary as they were.

"'Ave fun last night?" A man with rotten teeth and a patch over his left eye placed a tray of dried bread and a pitcher of water threw the bars. "I'm sure Markail will have more friends for you before the days over," he said mockingly.

Sheleiya and Breeca stiffened. They exchanged worried glances.

"Markail is here?" Sheleiya stammered.

The man narrowed his eye at her. "You know 'im, little girl?"

Sheleiya swallowed the lump in her throat. "Uh—just rumours."

The man seemed to believe her and sat down on one of the tables outside the cells. "Yeah? Well, you must've heard the 'orrible thing 'e does to people then," he laughed. "You should be scared."

Sheleiya and Breeca said nothing more, but sat down on the cold floor and brooded. Sheleiya's mind was raging. If Markail found that they were there, then surely he would kill them.

"No one gets away from_ me_ that easily," he had promised them when they were away on that little boat in the raging sea. Breeca never heard him, but Sheleiya had.

She pushed the thought from her mind. "Aslan, if you're out there," she whispered

quietly. "Get us out of here."

Sheleiya spent the day sleeping or working on the shackles. Her stomach ached from

hunger. The bread given last night was barely enough for anyone. Of course, the older servants, the younger children, and Aravis had the priority, so Sheleiya hardly got a nibble of food and a sip of water.

She kept her hunger at bay by continuing her efforts on the chains and formulating a plan in her head. Before she knew it, night arrived again, more maids, servants, and a few guards who awoke from the drug were also thrown with them.

` Sheleiya was weak, thirsty, and worn out. They were given a small plate of bread and a pitcher of water that afternoon, but that was all. She cared little for food at that point anyway. The dull, throbbing pain in her wrists pushed away her appetite.

She continued her efforts until evening now. Sheleiya's wrists were badly bruised and bloodier than ever. She was still trying to slip out of the chains. It stung and burned every time she tried, but she was determined.

"Shel! What are you doing!," Breeca said, catching a glimpse of her raw wrists. Sheleiya bit her lip. Her sister understood her stubbornness; she knew Sheleiya would do anything to get out—even if it did kill her.

"I don't think that will do any good, dearie," said a kind servant next to her. Sheleiya was shocked by the voice. She was faintly aware that more people were being sent to the dungeons, but she didn't remember having someone next to her besides Breeca.

Sheleiya didn't reply to the woman. She gave her a faint smile and hid her wrists, feeling the heat of embarrassment in her cheeks.

"How will you get anywhere if you do get out?" asked Aravis, her voice sounding pale.

Sheleiya hadn't thought of that. She shut her eyes and wracked her brain for ideas. "My horse!" she said quietly so only Breeca could hear. "I didn't unsaddle her. Unless the stable boy—"

"The stable boy was placed in here before us," Breeca interrupted. "He's on the other side. I spoke to him a few hours ago, remember."

Sheleiya did not remember, but ignored that fact. "Thank, Aslan!" she sighed.

"That doesn't explain how you're going to get to the stables," Breeca said quietly after a few moments.

The silence was interrupted when their guard appeared at their cell..

"'Ere's your food, you filthy rats," he said as if he were the cleanest person on earth. He tossed a few rolls of bread and placed a jug inside the bars.

Sheleiya leaned her back against the wall and slid to the floor. Breeca frowned.

"Aren't you going to—"

"Not hungry," Sheleiya lied. She forced herself to smile. Breeca gave a small nod before walking as close as possible to the food being rationed.

Sheleiya shut her eyes and let out a shaky breath. Breeca had a point. She had to get to the stable before she could get to her horse.

She looked at her wrists. Dark red scars lined them all around, making shackles of blood rather than metal. Sheleiya let her hands fall to her side and sat silently while the crowd murmured around the bread.

Sensing a dispute among the weary, disgruntled prisoners, she stood. She heard a loud clanging as she did, and the heavy weight from her wrists had fallen to the ground. She stared incredulously at the pair of shackles on the ground. She was thankful, then, for the growing volume of the crowd; it muted the sound from the guard.

She calmed herself as much as possible and sat back on the floor.

Breeca returned momentarily and saw the shackles Sheleiya was hiding under her legs. Before she spoke, Sheleiya shook her head and raised a finger to her lips.

Breeca slowly sat down beside her. "There's no way we can all sneak out with being

caught, Shel," she whispered. "But, you _can_ get some help."

"Where?" she sighed. "And how?"

"First, warn Archenland's army. Then, see if you can't get help from Narnia as well."

"But, how do I even get out of here?" Sheleiya repeated.

Breeca's pointed to the window. "Wait until the guard falls asleep tonight. You can stand on my back and try to squeeze through the window. The bars are loose. I caught Corin trying to put it back last month."

Sheleiya frowned at her sister. "You knew there was a way out and didn't—"

"I didn't want to get anyone's hopes up," Breeca said. "I think everyone here is already feeling hopeless enough."

Sheleiya bit back a sharp remark. Her sister did not believe she could succeed. Of course not. Why would she? Nonetheless, the plan was wise one. So, Sheleiya waited in silence once more.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Night came, and Breeca held to her word. She went on her hands and knees in front of the window so Sheleiya could get a firm footing. Sheleiya felt her sister shaking under her weight, and she remembered Breeca probably had not eaten much either.

Sure enough, the bars lifted up and away easily. Making sure no one was coming from upstairs and that no one was directly outside, Sheleiya pulled herself up and squeezed through the small area. Then, she replaced the bars and peered inside.

"Be careful," Breeca whispered from below.

"You too," Sheleiya nodded. For a moment, she hesitated. "You should come with me. I can get some rope, and we can split up—one of us to Narnia and the other to—"

"No," Breeca said. "No…you go. It will be easier for one of us to escape than both of us. You have the advantage now."

Sheleiya did not want to leave her only family alone, but she knew, as well, that Breeca was right. Pushing away the aching feeling in her chest and the sickening fear in her stomach, she turned away from the dungeon and made her way to the stables.

As she suspected, her horse was tied up right outside the stables where she had left her the previous day. There were no guards, which was odd. Sheleiya was sure the stables was the first place to guard in an attack. They were getting cocky, and that was good for her.

She carefully and quietly made her way to her horse. Pulling the mare into the thicket of trees, Sheleiya felt fear rise in her again. What if she was caught before she could get to the South Gate?

Her heart pounded when she saw that there were guards posted on either sides of the gate.

"What do I do now?" she thought. She tried to calm herself and think. She thought perhaps a distraction, but she could not think of anything that would not give away her position. Just when she gave up hope for escape, some man with a raspy voice ran out of the castle.

"Come 'ere you fool! You're supposed to be guarding the prison gate! Someone 'as already escaped." Then, he ran quickly back in the castle with the two men following him.

Sheleiya's heart slammed against her chest. They noticed her disappearance. How? She shut her eyes. She realized now, why her sister refused to come. Breeca waited to give enough time for Sheleiya to get to the stables before alerting the guards of her disappearance. It would be enough to draw the guards away from the gates and into the castle.

With her heart pounding inside her chest, she quickly led her horse outside the gate trying to make as little noise as possible, though she felt that every step would cause an earthquake.

With her nerves being on such a rise, by the time she reached the woods outside the south entrance, Sheleiya nearly collapsed to the ground. Nonetheless, she heaved herself onto the horse and tried to remember where the nearest village was.

She reached the house of the province governor only to find-to her despair- that he was not there and wasn't expected for two days. The housekeeper was not even kind enough to ask her to come in for anything. She just shut the door in Sheleiya's face after stating that her master was not available.

Sheleiya brushed off the unkindness and re-mounted her horse. There was no time for arguments anyway. She intended to follow her sister's instructions. Though she felt faint and weary, she turned her direction Narnia and nudged her horse into a gallop. She only prayed she would make it there without being captured or falling to the ground unconscious and left for dead. She desperately hoped not.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: As always, thanks for reading. Any comments or constructive criticism appreciated in reviews. :) **_


End file.
